Sweet Freedom
by Hulotte
Summary: Une histoire inspirée de Under The Full Moon de ljbookworm et du film 12 Years A Slave. Remus Lupin dans la peau de Salomon Northup. Dans un monde où les loups-garous sont considérés comme esclaves dans certains pays, Remus est enlevé et vendu sur un continent sur lequel il n'a aucun droit. Il devra se battre pour garder sa dignité et retrouver sa liberté.
1. Flash-Forward

_Flash-Forward_

Il était là, debout parmi un groupe de loups-garous, sous un soleil brûlant. Une goutte de sueur parcourait son dos sous sa chemise en lambeau, se forgeant un chemin au milieu du labyrinthe que formaient les multiples cicatrices qui zébraient son corps.

«-Parfait, un groupe de chiens tout neufs! Lança une voix aigüe d'un homme avec un accent de paysan Américain insupportable et gonflé de condescendance. Vous vous occuperez des coupes. C'est assez simple, même pour vous. Vous prenez vot' machette et vous faites comme ça.

Il coupa un pied de Cyperus Papyrus, la plante utile à la fabrication du parchemin que tous les sorciers utilisent.

-Après, vous mettez ça ici pour ceux qui s'occupent des plantations.

Il cessa sa démonstration, et se retourna de nouveau face au groupe.

-Ayez pas peur, elles vont pas vous mordre, il étouffa un rire moqueur. Aller! Au boulot! »

Pendant qu'ils effectuaient la tâche qui leur avait été attribuée sous une chaleur ardente, des sorciers surveillaient. Certains circulaient parmi eux, d'autres étaient perchés sur une charrette tirée par des sombrals. Remus savait qu'eux aussi avaient été asservis, tout comme lui et ses compagnons de labeur.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Le lycanthrope était tellement fatigué que ses gestes étaient presque devenus automatiques, comme s'il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Il ne réfléchissait plus, essayant d'oublier la douleur telle des morsures qui saisissaient tous les muscles de son corps.

Son front ruisselait de sueur lorsqu'il déposa sa machette à terre avant de rentrer au campement.  
Cette dernière marche était sûrement l'effort qui lui demandait le plus de courage de la journée.  
Lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient sur les troncs qui entouraient le feu pour manger le maigre repas que d'autres esclaves avaient été chargés de préparer, c'était comme une délivrance.  
Assis les uns à coté des autres, personne ne parlait en général. Pour dire quoi? Raconter leur journée? Expliquer en riant la dernière bêtise que leur collègue avait fait? Exposer leurs projets d'avenir? Non, de toute façon, toutes les journées se ressemblaient. La dernière bêtise du collègue aura été si durement punie que certainement personne n'aurait envie d'en rire. Quant à ses projets d'avenir, ils étaient inexistants dans cet enfer.

Alors, ils se contentaient de manger en silence. Après une journée passée sous les hurlements des surveillants, les fouets sifflants et claquants dans l'air étouffant, les sorts lancés avec colère, le cri d'un malheureux qui ne travaillait pas assez vite ou bien, le bruit abrutissant des machettes... Finalement, c'était bien aussi, un peu de silence.

Tandis qu'il finissait son dîné, Remus remarqua le jus de mûre, couleur pourpre qui avait coulé dans son assiette. Cela lui donna une idée. Il était tellement pressé de la mettre en œuvre qu'il oublia toute la fatigue accumulée et il se leva d'un bond. Tous se retournèrent vers lui en un sursaut, visiblement étonnés de le voir en si grande forme. Conscient qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur lui, Remus tenta de dissimuler son erreur en s'éloignant lentement, traînant les pieds, claudicant presque. Il parti derrière les cabanes, jusqu'à arriver sous un arbre.

Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir de là et se jeta au sol. Commençant à chercher frénétiquement un petit bout de bois, fin et long. Lorsqu'il en dénicha un qui pouvait lui convenir. Il regarda tout autours de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Remus commença à tailler en pointe son bâton avec l'aide d'un silex tranchant qu'il avait trouvé dans les champs de Cypérus et caché dans sa chaussure (ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une douleur sous le pied droit toute l'après-midi).

Une fois sa sculpture achevée, il admira un instant son œuvre. Après avoir apporté quelques petites retouches, il se débarrassa du silex. Le loup-garou rangea son nouveau trésor dans le haillon qui lui servait de chemise et retourna vers le campement où les autres esclaves commençaient à aller se coucher.

Une fois arrivé, il se fondit dans la masse devant l'entrée des cabanes, remarquant avec soulagement que son absence n'avait inquiété personne.  
«Le contraire aurait été bizarre, en même temps.»pensa t-il.  
Il entra dans le cabanon où il dormait habituellement avec dix autres loups-garous.

Il faisait encore lourd à l'intérieur, malgré la température qui était descendue en même temps que le soleil à l'horizon. Le sol était jonché de paille recouverte de couvertures, qui n'avaient plus rien de leur blanc originel.  
Remus avança jusqu'à sa place et se coucha entre ses compagnons d'infortune. Tous ses muscles se détendirent pour la première fois de la journée lorsqu'il s'allongea, et il soupira de soulagement. Malgré l'envie irrépressible de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à entendre des respirations, plus fortes, plus régulières, voire des ronflements.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure que tout le monde s'était couché sans un bruit, sans une parole. Personne ne résistait très longtemps au sommeil après l'heure du couché. Ils étaient tous éreintés par leur journée et c'était le moment qu'ils attendaient le plus.  
Voila pourquoi Remus dut faire preuve de courage pour se relever dans la nuit. Sans faire un bruit, il quitta la cabane à pas de loup, après avoir au préalable sorti de sous sa couverture un parchemin vierge et froissé.  
Il retrouva prêt du feu l'assiette qu'il avait laissé, toujours remplie de jus de mûre.

Il posa le parchemin sur un tronc qui servait de banc lorsque les esclaves se retrouvaient autours du feu. Ensuite, il fouilla dans sa chemise pour retrouver sa misérable plume qu'il avait confectionné avec soin quelques heures auparavant. Il la trempa dans le jus de mûre et retint son souffle lorsque la pointe toucha le parchemin à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient encore faiblement dans la pénombre.  
Une grosse goutte pourpre se forma sur la page, une larme de sang qui aurait fini sa chute sur le parchemin. Le lycan paniqua à l'idée que son plan ne fonctionne pas et fit fébrilement une nouvelle tentative, qui s'avoua tout aussi infructueuse. La première et seule lettre qu'il avait tenté d'inscrire sur le papier jaune ne ressemblait qu'à une tâche insignifiante. Il réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible d'écrire un message. Il n'avait plus d'autres idées. Le désespoir l'envahit et de colère il envoya valser l'assiette qui lui avait servi d'encrier.

Il retourna se coucher. Abattu. Découragé. Privé d'espoirs.

**_C'est ma toute première fic, vos avis m'intéressent vraiment, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais !_ _Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de m'aider à avancer :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1  
**

Remus Lupin trouvait la vie qu'il menait plutôt épanouissante. Il trouvait même qu'il avait de la chance.

Il était grand et maigre, portant sur lui un air maladif. Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, mais ne représentait qu'une seule balafre parmi toutes celles qui marquaient son corps. Ses cheveux, jadis châtains étaient grisonnants. Ses yeux d'ambres étaient cerclés de cernes et souvent rendus rouges par la fatigue. Dans le passé, il avait été obligé de porter les mêmes vêtements trop longtemps, ils s'étaient usés avec le temps ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus misérable et pathétique. Mais c'était à une époque où le travail se faisait rare et où la vie ne lui faisait encore pas de cadeaux.

C'était un homme gentil, intelligent et discret. Il se souciait toujours plus des autres que de lui même, alors que la vie l'avait pourtant accablé.

A l'âge de 5 ans il fut mordu par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback, après que son père l'eut insulté. Son existence s'en trouva définitivement changée. Il ne fut plus considéré comme un sorcier mais comme un hybride. Tout juste toléré dans la société.

Malgré tout, avec du recul, il avait l'impression d'avoir quand même réussi à s'en sortir.

Il occupait un appartement relativement coquet sur le Chemin de Traverse juste au dessus du très célèbre fabricant de baguette, Ollivander. Il y avait beaucoup de livres car Remus les aimait ainsi que de nombreux tableaux et photos animés qui s'agitaient sur les murs aux couleurs chaudes. De toute évidence, la décoration laissait suggérer la présence d'une femme. Et en effet, Remus ne vivait pas seul.

Sa femme Nymphadora Tonks partageait sa vie depuis 4 ans maintenant. Elle détenait un bon poste d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui, il était pauvre et il était un loup-garou avec tout ce qui peut en découler, ce qui au début avait posé problème à Remus. Mais il n'avait pas pu lui résister très longtemps.

Elle était jolie sans être belle. Étant métamorphomage, elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle apparence, mais elle avait adopté un physique qui collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. C'était d'ailleurs assez paradoxal : elle avait un choix infini pour son image, mais elle tenait à son authenticité. Son don qui la rendait différente des autres sorciers lui permettait de comprendre et d'accepter la différence de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses cheveux roses reflétaient sa jeunesse et son excentricité. Elle était petite et menue, mais était tout de même une femme forte et sûre d'elle. Sa façon de s'habiller anticonformiste soulignait son refus à se plier aux règles, les moldus appelaient ça « Rock ». Sa maladresse l'empêchait de passer inaperçue, et ce même dans les situations les plus gênantes. Autant de choses qui opposaient radicalement sa personnalité à celle de Remus. Ce contraste avait apporté de l'éclat dans la vie de ce dernier.

Ensemble, ils avaient fondé une famille. Après leur union, ils avaient mis au monde le petit Teddy Lupin. Le sorcier avait d'abord redouté le fait de transmettre sa terrible malédiction à son fils, mais ses angoisses furent apaisées lorsque la première pleine lune de son enfant se déroula sans accroc. Il put alors profiter de tout le bonheur qui lui était offert.

Il aimait profondément sa famille et même sa vie en général. Grâce à cela, sa maladie était devenue beaucoup plus supportable.

Remus était devenu violoniste. C'était ainsi qu'il gagnait sa vie. La plupart du temps, il jouait dans des bals et des soirées mondaines organisées par de riches familles. Il aimait voir ces filles et ces fils de bonne famille danser avec pudeur et élégance, au rythme de ses gestes sur l'instrument, s'adaptant au morceau qu'il interprêtait... Même si personne ne lui proposait jamais de prendre part aux festivités. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il restait un hybride après tout. Il savait où était sa place et il estimait que c'était déjà une aubaine de pouvoir travailler. Il se trouvait même privilégié maintenant d'être touché par tant de félicité et de prospérité. Relative bien sûr, mais il savait que très peu de loups-garous avaient autant de chance que lui, et Remus ne préférait même pas penser à ce que certains de son espèce subissaient dans d'autres pays. Il avait décidé de se résigner face aux inégalités qui régnaient encore malgré tout, de ne plus se plaindre, et de simplement profiter du bonheur qui lui était enfin offert. Au moins il était libre, digne et heureux.

Comme chaque soir où il ne travaillait pas, Remus poussa la porte de la chambre de Teddy pour le coucher, c'était un rituel auquel ils tenaient beaucoup tous les deux.

L'enfant s'amusait gaiement sur son lit, faisant vivre à un de ses jouets préférés une aventure, visiblement pleine de rebondissements, au propre comme au figuré.

Son père resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, observant tendrement son jeune garçon qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait hérité des talents de métamorphomage de sa mère, et sa tendance capillaire actuelle était bleu roi en bataille, au grand amusement de tous. En revanche, il avait adopté la couleur des yeux de son père, qu'il trouvait «trop chouette». Ce choix gênait un peu Remus, car il savait que c'étaient les iris du loup. Toutefois, il aurait été encore plus gêné de réprimander son fils et de devoir lui en expliquer la raison même s'ils n'avaient jamais caché à l'enfant la vérité à propos de la condition de son père.

Teddy était petit pour son âge, et un peu chétif, ce qui décuplait l'attention que Remus et Tonks lui portaient. Ses parents l'habillaient souvent de vêtements moldus, ce qui paraissait plutôt logique puisque c'était également leur style.

Du haut de ses trois ans, il était un petit garçon plein de vie, bien élevé, éveillé, timide et maladroit lui aussi, ce qui causait souvent de grosses larmes que ses parents s'empressaient de sécher.

D'ailleurs, tandis que le sommet du chapeau de sorcier de son jouet venait de rencontrer son œil, il poussa un petit cri qui sortit Remus de sa contemplation. Ce dernier se précipita pour éviter le torrent de larmes qui s'annonçait.

-Oh! Teddy, il faut faire attention. Allons, allons, ce n'est rien, ne pleure pas.

Son père prononça ces mots avec autant de douceur qu'il put, tout en l'étreignant avec affection.

-Mais il est méchant, il m'a attaqué !

Le garçon jeta avec colère sa poupée au bout de son lit.

-Montre-moi cette blessure de guerre.

Il écarta la petite main avec un geste délicat et observa l'œil intact, à son grand soulagement.

\- Allons mon fils, un sorcier de ton envergure ne saurait se laisser terrasser par une attaque en traître et un sort aussi dérisoire!  
Teddy leva les yeux vers son père, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi tous les mots mais il renifla tout de même avec fierté en essuyant son nez du revers de sa manche.

-J'ai même pas eu mal, de toute manière.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde!

Remus lui sourit et fit disparaître de ses pouces les traînées brillantes et salées des joues de l'enfant.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva.

-Bonne nuit mon courageux petit sorcier, je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime aussi.

Il souffla la grosse bougie posée sur la table de chevet près du lit pendant que Teddy s'emmitouflait dans ses couvertures colorés. Il caressa les cheveux de son garçon et lança un dernier regard vers son petit ange avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

Remus et Nymphadora se tenaient face à face dans le lit. Elle lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux et il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du plaisir que lui offrait son contact.  
-Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles? Demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de regret.

-Je ne pouvais prendre congé qu'à ces dates là et ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas visité mes parents, ils ont envie de voir Teddy, expliqua tendrement sa femme.

-Oui, j'imagine...

La déception se faisait ressentir.

-Chéri, c'est juste pour deux semaines. Et ce n'est pas plus mal : comme ça tu seras plus serein lors de ta pleine lune. Ca t'angoisse toujours que Teddy puisse tomber sur le loup pendant tes transformations.  
Remus frissonna à cette pensée.

-J'ai la potion tue-loup, mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse me voir comme ça. Jamais.

-Tu pourras toujours nous rejoindre pour la deuxième semaine lorsque ta transformation sera terminée, lança Nymphadora pleine d'espoir.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué, je veux rester disponible si l'on me propose du travail.

-Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. Je t'aime tellement.

-Si tu savais comme moi aussi.  
Il s'approcha et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Il l'enlaça et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ils profitèrent de ces derniers instants de douceur avant le départ du lendemain et ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, ils se tenaient tous les trois dans le salon de leur appartement, la valise qui réunissait les affaires de Nymphadora et Teddy était posée devant la cheminée.

-Promets-moi que tu seras bien sage avec maman et tes grands parents et que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.

Remus avait posé un genoux à terre pour se mettre à hauteur de son fils.

-Mais papa, je suis toujours sage moi! Lui lança le petit garçon, une lueur espiègle dans son regard d'ambre.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et l'embrassa sur la joue, baiser que son fils lui rendit en passant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-Tu vas me manquer mon bonhomme.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi papa. Dis au loup d'être sage lui aussi, dit-il avec innocence.

Le lycanthrope leva un regard amusé vers Nymphadora qui avait caché son sourire derrière sa main.

-Il sera sage, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-il.

Son fils le libéra de son étreinte et lui lança un sourire entendu. Remus le lui rendit et l'embrassa sur son front avant de se relever.  
Il était maintenant face à son épouse, le regard plein de malice.

-Pas de bêtises toi non plus, le taquina-t-elle.

-Oh non, tu peux être rassurée à ce sujet, ton vieux loup de mari à passé l'âge de faire des folies.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle aimait son autodérision qui prouvait qu'il était désormais bien dans sa peau.

Elle lui sauta presque dessus et le serra fort dans ses bras, il l'enlaça en retour. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant de relâcher enfin leur emprise.

-Sois prudent, mon amour.

-Je le suis toujours.

Un rictus s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de ramasser la valise.

De sa main libre elle attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre en prononçant distinctement l'adresse de ses parents. Elle attrapa la main de son fils et lança un dernier regard à son mari par dessus son épaule. Teddy était presque retourné et lui faisait au revoir de la main.

-A très vite! On t'aime!

-Je vous aime ! Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Nymphadora et Teddy disparurent dans les flammes vertes, qui laissaient d'ores et déjà place à un feu aux couleurs plus traditionnelles. Un petit pincement au cœur se fit ressentir : ils lui manquaient déjà.

Dans l'après-midi, Remus qui se sentait un peu seul, décida d'aller faire un tour pour s'occuper. Il pleuvait et le vent était plutôt glacé. Il ne trouvait rien de très attrayant dans l'idée d'aller faire une balade. Il se résolut donc à se munir d'un livre et à aller prendre un thé au Chaudron Baveur.

Il saisit son manteau en feutre marron et descendit pour se retrouver parmi les sorciers qui parcouraient le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas pressé, visiblement pas décidés à traîner sous une telle averse.  
Il releva le col de son manteau, cacha son livre sous sa veste dans un geste napoléonien, et se lança sous la pluie battante, espérant arriver à destination avant que l'eau n'eût le temps de traverser le tissu perméable.  
Arrivé devant le pub, il se hâta d'entrer, se faisant un peu bousculer au passage par deux sorciers en plein débat agité qui quittaient les lieux.

Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, un feu crépitait dans un coin de la salle. Des sorciers de tout âge et de tout genre étaient éparpillés à différentes tables. Certains étaient solitaires et sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson, perdus dans leurs pensées ou observant simplement leur entourage. D'autres étaient en grande conversation, plus ou moins bruyante. Tout ce tapage mettait de la vie entre les vieux murs de la bâtisse.  
Il s'installa à une table, à proximité du bar où Tom s'agitait pour servir ses clients. Ce dernier s'arrêtait quelques fois pour bavarder avec, laissant sa serveuse prendre le relai lorsqu'elle ne se baladait pas entre les tables pour prendre les commandes.  
Remus lui fit un signe de la main pour commander son thé, ce qui attira l'attention de l'employé, mais aussi du barman :

-Tiens! Quand on parle du loup! Lupin, viens par ici!  
L'intéressé se leva, mal à l'aise mais il se força tout de même à sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tom pour les termes qu'il avait choisis. De toute façon, les gens du coin connaissaient tous sa condition, ils l'acceptaient plus au moins, mais Remus y faisait beaucoup moins attention qu'avant. Et lorsque les gens ignoraient son secret, ils ne tardaient pas à s'en douter en voyant son aspect physique. D'ailleurs cela lui valait fréquemment des regards dédaigneux et des messes basses dont il entendait souvent des bribes blessantes lorsqu'il arrivait dans un lieu fréquenté.

Une fois arrivé devant le comptoir, l'homme reprit:

-Justement je parlais de toi à ces deux messieurs. Je te présente M. Crabbe et M. Goyle.

-Messieurs, répondit Remus avec courtoisie.

Il leur sourit et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Ils lui rendirent ces politesses de la même manière.

Les deux hommes étaient un peu plus âgés que lui. M. Goyle était aussi grand que Remus et à la stature plus imposante, M. Crabbe était un peu plus petit et avait un embonpoint raisonnable. Leurs vêtements laissaient déduire une assez bonne situation. Remus pouvait observer les chaînettes en or qui rattachaient les montres à gousset de leur propriétaire à leur veston en vigogne. Leurs capes en soie suivaient avec fluidité le moindre de leurs mouvements. Posées contre le comptoir, leurs cannes aux fûts d'ébène étaient surmontées de pommeaux ornées de leurs armoiries et d'autres décorations ouvragées dans le précieux métal auquel Remus fit attention de ne pas toucher. Ils semblaient amicaux, même après avoir deviné la nature de leur nouvel interlocuteur.

Le barman reprit entre deux coups de torchon sur son bar :

-Ces deux gentlemen cherchent des musiciens pour une grande réception ! Alors forcément, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi !

-C'est très gentil de ta part Tom.

Remus rougit un peu et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Effectivement, je suis violoniste et j'ai l'habitude de jouer dans toutes sortes de soirées.  
Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard entendu et M. Goyle prit la parole :

-Avez-vous le temps pour que nous discutions un instant?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Remus emballé par l'éventualité d'un nouveau travail .

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour d'une table et commandèrent du whisky pur feu. M. Goyle engagea la conversation :

-Comme vous l'a expliqué Tom, nous cherchons plusieurs musiciens pour animer une soirée que nous organisons.

-Il s'agit en fait de l'anniversaire de nos fils, reprit M. Crabbe. Vincent et Gregory sont nés à un mois d'intervalle mais nous souhaitons donner une réception en commun pour fêter leurs 20 ans.

-Bien entendu, votre salaire sera le même que les autres musiciens, malgré votre... Différence. Qu'en dites-vous Mr. Lupin ? Notre offre vous intéresse-t-elle ?

Remus était véritablement enthousiasmé par la proposition. En général, il était payé moins cher à cause de sa condition, il était donc extrêmement reconnaissant de la tolérance de ces deux hommes. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de donner sa réponse :

-Je vous remercie de votre offre et ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je viendrais jouer pour vous et vos invités.

-Voila qui est parfait ! Les deux amis levèrent leur boisson pour trinquer et sceller leur nouvel accord avec le musicien. Les verres tintèrent, ils avalèrent tous trois leur whisky d'une seule gorgée et le reposèrent en même temps sur la table en bois dans un bruit sourd.

-Je vous propose de nous retrouver demain soir à ma demeure pour régler les détails.

M. Goyle sortit de son manteau une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit son adresse puis il le fit glisser sur la table en direction de leur nouvel employé.  
\- Vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner devant la grille, mon elfe de maison ira vous ouvrir à votre arrivée.  
Les deux hommes se levèrent et Remus les suivit.

-Nous vous retrouvons donc demain soir à huit heures chez moi. En attendant nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée.

-Merci beaucoup, à demain soir alors.

Ils se serrèrent la main et les deux hommes quittèrent le pub. Un sourire accroché au visage, le violoniste se rassit, ravi d'avoir prit l'initiative de sortir en cet après-midi pluvieux.

Le lendemain, Remus avait préparé toute la journée son rendez-vous du soir. Il avait commencé à sélectionner et répéter les morceaux qu'il pourrait jouer durant la réception et avait fait une liste, pensant que les organisateurs en réclamerait sûrement une. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un afin de donner la meilleure impression possible. Plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus il était stressé. Il arrangea une dernière fois sa tenue avant de sortir un bout de parchemin de sa poche et transplana à l'adresse inscrite.

Un immense portail de métal noir se dressait devant lui, imposant et intimidant. Des armoiries y avaient été forgées dans le but de refléter les richesses de la famille. Il sursauta en entendant une petite voix, il fut obligé de baisser les yeux pour en trouver l'origine. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse s'adressa à lui :

-M. Lupin ?

-Oui, M. Goyle m'a demandé de venir...

-Toby est au courant, maître Goyle l'a informé de votre visite, suivez-moi. Le petit elfe tourna une énorme clef dans la serrure et tira la lourde porte, Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'aider en voyant l'effort que cela lui demandait.

Il avait un peu pitié de cette pauvre créature, elle était piteuse et il lui aurait bien volontiers cédé son manteau tant elle semblait frigorifiée.

Le sorcier était toujours gêné en présence d'un de ces esclaves. Il était souvent confronté au traitement des Elfes de maison, qu'il tolérait uniquement par obligation professionnelle mais qu'il ne cautionnait pas pour autant.

Ils traversèrent en silence le grand jardin à la végétation sauvage, marchant sur une allée de graviers gris semblable à un serpent se faufilant du portail aux marches du perron. Les flammes des bougies et des lustres étaient filtrées par les fenêtres, et distribuaient une faible luminosité au dehors.  
Peut être était-ce le manoir ou simplement l'ambiance et la pénombre humide dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, mais si Remus n'était pas venu là pour du travail, il aurait sans doute quitté au plus vite cet endroit où il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée décorée d'un frappoir en forme de serpent, Toby la poussa et Remus découvrit le hall d'entrée.  
Le papier peint sur les murs était rouge et orné de petits motifs argentés, recouvert par de nombreux tableaux. Certains observaient l'arrivée du nouveau venu, les autres étaient trop absorbés par leurs éternelles occupations. Un lustre pendait du plafond et éclairait les meubles de bois sculptés agrémentés de bibelots de valeurs.  
Remus n'osa pas entrer de peur de salir en voyant le superbe parquet brillant et les somptueux tapis qui embellissaient le sol avec goût.

-Suivez-moi, le maître vous attend dans le salon, encouragea l'elfe de maison.

L'invité lui emboîta le pas et attendit à distance tandis que Toby était parti annoncé l'arrivée de son convive à son maître. Une fois la chose faite, il l'invita à entrer.

La pièce était un peu sombre, la seule source de lumière émergeait du feu crépitant dans l'âtre. Les murs vert émeraude étaient cachés par de hautes bibliothèques remplies de livres aux reliures de cuirs visiblement anciens, et des tableaux encore.  
Ses deux employeurs étaient tous les deux déjà présents, ils discutaient tranquillement devant le feu de cheminée. Remus s'avança d'un pas timide vers le centre de la pièce, toussant discrètement pour annoncer sa présence. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes qui manifestèrent l'expression de surprise qu'on pouvait en attendre. Ils se levèrent et, d'une franche poignée de main, saluèrent chaleureusement le nouvel arrivant :

-Ah! Mr. Lupin! Quelle ponctualité! Voilà bien une qualité que nous apprécions ! Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Les deux gentlemen étaient installés devant la cheminée sur des fauteuils de bois sculptés recouverts de cousins de velours, de la même couleur que les murs, en face de Remus qui avait pris place sur le canapé réassorti aux deux sièges.

-Toby, sers donc un rafraîchissement à notre hôte.  
Le petit être hocha la tête et s'empressa de servir un verre à Remus. Les deux associés étaient visiblement à ses petits soins, ce n'était pas une situation à laquelle il était très habitué. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester naturel ou essayer de se donner un genre. Sa position était un peu délicate et il avait peur de mal faire. En attendant de voir la suite des événements et de savoir comment se comporter, il décida de rester sur la réserve.  
La soirée commençait bien, voyant que leur musicien était quelque peu tendu, ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour le mettre à l'aise. Ils lui offraient du bon whisky pur feu à volonté et lançaient parfois quelques plaisanteries pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riant, débattant, racontant quelques anecdotes. C'était un moment fort agréable pour Remus qui avait opté pour l'attitude naturelle, estimant que faire semblant serait trop compliqué et qu'une inattention risquerait de dévoiler la supercherie.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter des conditions du contrat et de l'organisation de la soirée, Remus avait déjà la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Mais l'elfe de maison continuait sur ordre de son maître, de lui remplir son verre. L'invité n'aurait su refuser, tout d'abord par politesse, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait déguster ce whisky que seuls les sorciers de la haute société pouvaient s'offrir. Il avait le sentiment d'être leur égal, et ne voulait surtout pas que cette illusion prenne fin.  
La soirée continua comme elle avait commencé.

Remus se réveilla dans le noir, à même le sol, dans une pièce sombre et humide, éclairé par une seule petite lucarne en hauteur. Il ne portait plus sa belle veste ni ses chaussures de grandes occasions, il ne lui restait que sa chemise et son pantalon. Il avait froid. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal, comme un lendemain de pleine lune. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa son environnement. La douleur des battements de son cœur dans ses tempes empêchait toute réflexion.  
Il tenta de bouger, mais un bruit métallique suivant ses mouvements le surprit. Il voulut se frotter les yeux de sa main droite, espérant que cela l'aiderait à recouvrer ses esprits, mais son geste fut stoppé net dans sa course. Comprenant lentement, il fut soudain prit d'angoisse et regarda ses mains, des menottes encerclaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, reliés par une chaîne qu'il suivit des yeux jusqu'à un anneau fixé dans le mur de pierre.  
Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en comprenant dans quelle situation il était. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Sentant monter la panique, il respira un grand coup pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Son cerveau était encore un peu embrumé et il nageait en pleine incompréhension. Il essaya de répondre lui-même à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Comment Merlin, en était t-il arrivé là ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Combien de temps allait t-on le laisser dans cet endroit, seul face à la tempête d'interrogations qui faisait rage dans son esprit ?

**_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis personnels à rêgler ces derniers temps :s  
Mais j'essaierais d'être plus régulière dans la publication des prochains Chapitres, le troisième est déjà en cours d'écriture :)  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et/ou à suivre ma fic. Merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait :)  
Merci à Shadow Hybris pour le temps qu'elle passe à m'aider et me conseiller._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2  
**

Assis au milieu de la pièce, face à la lumière de la lucarne et à l'anneau qui le maintenait prisonnier de ces murs, Remus tentait de se remettre en tête ses derniers souvenirs.

Il se rappelait être arrivé au manoir de M. Goyle, avoir été accueilli par l'elfe de maison, et avoir rejoint ses employeurs dans le salon. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Il se souvenait également avoir bu, beaucoup. Mais après ça le trou noir. Il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre deux.

Pourquoi était-il enfermé et enchaîné? Combien de temps manquait-il dans sa mémoire? Était-ce un lendemain de pleine lune? Où était-il? Était-ce Azkaban? Avait-il fait du mal à quelqu'un? Sa famille savait-elle qu'il se trouvait là?  
Il devenait fou de ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions. La panique prit le dessus sur sa raison. Il se leva, tentant de trouver son équilibre, ses gestes réduits par ses entraves et sa migraine toujours bien présente. Il attrapa la chaîne et tira dessus comme un forcené, bien entendu sans résultats. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains. Il avait peur et l'incompréhension l'entourait comme un brouillard épais qui l'empêchait d'entrevoir les raisons de sa captivité.

Remus entendit une clef pénétrer dans la serrure de la lourde porte de bois et de métal qui fermait sa cellule.  
Il tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait et se releva avec enthousiasme en reconnaissant les visiteurs :

-Ah! M. Crabbe! M. Goyle! Merlin soit loué, vous êtes là ! Que s'est-il passé?

Il était soulagé de voir ces visages familiers. Ils allaient pouvoir éclaircir la situation et l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin inexpliqué. Les deux gentlemen ne revêtaient plus leurs nobles costumes, ils portaient désormais des robes à l'allure beaucoup moins conventionnelle mais reflétant toujours leur classe sociale.

-On ne vous a jamais dit de boire avec modération, mon pauvre Lupin? Lança Crabbe qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde alarmé par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Remus.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas...

Au ton et à la façon dont on s'était adressé à lui, il saisissait seulement que les deux hommes l'estimaient beaucoup moins qu'auparavant.

-Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas faire confiance à des inconnus, Lupin? À moins que le monstre que vous êtes ne l'ait dévoré avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de vous l'enseigner ?

La cruauté avec laquelle Goyle avait craché cette phrase au visage du loup-garou lui confirma qu'ils n'étaient clairement plus amis, si toutefois ils l'avaient été un jour, ce dont il commençait sérieusement à douter.

-Nous allons vous laisser avec nos fils. La traite de loups-garous est une affaire de famille chez nous, et c'est ici qu'ils prennent le relais. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, ils vous expliqueront parfaitement la situation.

«La traite», Remus eu un frisson d'horreur en entendant ce mot. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient dangereusement en place, tendant vers un résultat auquel il n'osait même pas penser.

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la cellule derrière leurs pères. L'un était plus grand, assez carré et d'après la ressemblance il devait s'agir du fils de Goyle. Il avait un regard cruel et hautain. L'autre, le fils de Crabbe donc, était plus petit et un peu grassouillet, il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui mais pas moins féroce. Le regard d'ambre se posa sur eux avec inquiétude, puis il revint sur Goyle Senior tandis qu'il poursuivait.

-Voici Gregory et Vincent, nos fils, mais vous en avez déjà entendu parler, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes adultes. Nous vous laissons travailler à présent. Ils quittèrent la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter le lycan tant il était tendu.

Le cœur de Remus battait à tout rompre, la peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer lui fit oublier la douleur qui martelait son crâne. Son ventre était serré et des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos. Il se tenait face à ses deux geôliers et dans l'espoir de les raisonner, il commença sa plaidoirie:

-Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin, j'habite au Chemin de Traverse avec ma femme et mon fils. Je suis un homme libre! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici! Sa respiration était forte et saccadée à cause de la pression dont il était otage, il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme pour rester lucide et ne pas céder à la panique. Vincent prit la parole avec assurance et arrogance :

\- T'es loin d'être un homme libre.

-Je vous assure que vous faites erreur!

Sa voix avait résonné plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il commençait à perdre le contrôle.

-Prouve-le nous, lança t-il avec dédain.

Remus fouilla nerveusement dans ses poches, passant discrètement sur sa taille au passage, espérant y trouver sa baguette et pouvoir la sortir assez rapidement pour se procurer une défense. Mais évidemment, il ne trouva rien, à part le morceau de parchemin avec l'adresse de sa prison actuelle. Il lui avait confisqué sa baguette, et Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Il se sentit acculé, piégé.

Gregory se dirigea à grand pas vers lui, lui arracha le papier des mains, le chiffonna et le jeta brutalement à terre, il s'avança jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son prisonnier, le fixant dans ses yeux d'ambre avec un air menaçant:

-Tu n'es pas libre. Et tu ne viens pas du Chemin de Traverse, tu viens des États-Unis. Tu es un esclave fugitif. Un méprisable loup-garou fugitif qui a besoin d'être éduqué, voilà ce que tu es.

Remus était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. Il restait concentré pour ne pas que ses jambes tremblantes le lâchent.  
Vincent passa à coté d'eux et se dirigea vers l'anneau, Remus s'était tourné vers lui puisqu'il percevait chaque mouvement dans la pièce comme une menace, il ne préférait pas tourner le dos à celui qui était en action.  
Le fils Crabbe, attrapa la chaîne et tira dessus vers le bas d'un coup sec. Dans un bruit métallique, Remus tomba au sol à genoux, les mains à plat sur les pavés froids. Vincent avait posé son pied sur la chaîne pour maintenir le loup-garou au sol. Ce dernier vit du coin de l'œil Gregory se déplacer derrière lui et sortir sa baguette avec un sourire pervers avant de lui lancer un premier Sectumsempra.

Remus hurla de douleur. La souffrance le submergeait. Ses yeux se brouillaient et il résistait pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la pluie de maléfices qui s'abattaient sur lui, espérant que la torture allait bientôt s'arrêter.

«-Tu es un esclave! Un sale hybride esclave! Cracha le bourreau avec fureur entre deux sortilèges.

Puis enfin, après une minute qui lui avait paru une éternité, il s'arrêta. Le lycanthrope avait du mal à respirer tant la douleur était forte. Il avait envie de répliquer mais il était impuissant. Il était frustré et en colère.

Gregory se pencha sur lui et reprit:

-Es-tu un esclave?

Remus inspira profondément, reprenant le contrôle de lui même dans un immense effort. Il leva les yeux vers Vincent qui arborait un rictus hautain, il riva ses pupilles dans les siennes et répondit d'une voix claire et ferme:

-Non.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, un sourire démoniaque toujours sur les lèvres. Soudain, le sort impardonnable que Remus redoutait tomba. Plusieurs Endoloris le frappèrent. Il crut mourir. Il regretta presque avoir résisté et avoir volontairement provoqué les deux hommes. La douleur était indescriptible, pire encore que celle qu'il ressentait à chaque pleine lune. Il hurlait sa souffrance mais refusait de supplier.  
Lorsque son supplice prit fin, ses ravisseurs sortirent sans un mot, et le loup-garou s'effondra sur le sol dans un pitoyable gémissement. Il mit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Dans un ultime effort, porté par un dernier espoir, il se leva et traînant ses chaînes derrière lui, s'approcha de la lucarne pour crier à l'aide, en vain.

Remus était assis face à la porte dans un coin sombre de sa cellule, la fraîcheur des vieilles pierres sur ses plaies ouvertes le soulageait un peu. Vincent avait attendu que le loup-garou fût résigné avant de venir lui retirer ses chaînes.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là, à sursauter au moindre bruit qu'il entendait derrière la porte, redoutant qu'un de ses geôliers vienne vérifier qu'il avait bien compris la leçon. La première correction qu'il avait reçu à vouloir simplement se défendre lui avait fait perdre toute envie de se rebeller. Il avait vite compris qu'il était inutile de résister face à ces brutes. Bien sûr il aurait pu, mais à quoi bon à l'arrivée ? À part se faire malmener, à quoi cela servirait t-il ? Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser gentiment retrouver sa petite vie tranquille auprès de sa famille.

À cette pensée, il eut la boule au ventre. Allait t-il revoir sa femme et son fils ? Ils étaient certainement son dernier espoir. Tonks allait probablement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses hiboux et prévenir quelqu'un, mais d'ici là, il serait sûrement déjà loin.

Le bruit métallique du verrou s'ouvrant brusquement le sortit de ses pensées. Il surveilla la porte avec appréhension, se recroquevillant sur lui-même inconsciemment.  
Vincent Crabbe entra dans la cellule, il portait une chemise sur son bras. Il avança dans la pénombre vers le prisonnier et s'accroupit. Il déplia la chemise devant lui dans un geste volontairement brusque, Remus eut un mouvement de recul.

-Il te faut des vêtements propres, dit t-il un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Le lycanthrope se leva et l'autre homme l'imita comme son reflet dans un miroir, une main sur sa baguette. Il retira sa chemise, déchirées par les innombrables sorts et rougie par son sang, en faisant bien attention à ne pas la frotter contre ses blessures douloureuses.

Il saisit l'autre pièce de tissu et l'enfila avec précaution également.

-C'est mieux non ? J'espère que tu es reconnaissant. Vincent fit signe au loup-garou de ramasser le tas que formait le haillon en lambeau par terre.

-C'est un cadeau de ma femme, tenta prudemment Remus en serrant le morceau de tissus contre lui comme un enfant serre son précieux objet fétiche.

-Ca ? C'est que des guenilles ! Lança t-il en lui arrachant la pièce déchirée des mains. Il tourna les talons et quitta la cellule en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Remus fut autorisé à sortir. On le conduisit dans une arrière cour, elle était entourée de hauts murs en pierres et le sol n'était que poussière. Il n'y avait rien, pas même de verdure, seulement quelques seaux d'eau s'il voulait se décrasser un peu. Un autre homme était déjà là, assis dans un coin, à coté d'un petit garçon qui jouait tranquillement avec des cailloux qu'il ramassait autour de lui. Remus se dirigea vers eux pressé et prudent en même temps. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'adressa au plus vieux :

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Vas-y.

Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, il avait une allure maladive pire encore que celle de Remus. Ses iris étaient jaunes et quelques mèches foncées parmi ses cheveux gris laissaient deviner qu'il avait dû être brun. Il était plus négligé que son homologue, ses dents étaient un peu jaunâtres et abîmées, il était maigre et certaines de ses balafres de pleine lune étaient mal cicatrisés. Son apparence laissait apparaître un loup-garou qui n'avait pas la qualité de vie de Remus. Il était sûrement sans domicile, sans travail, et sans famille.

-Je suppose que nous sommes ici pour la même raison ? Commença Remus.

-Sûrement oui, puisqu'il semblerait que tu sois aussi un loup-garou. Répondit l'autre homme en regardant droit devant lui.

-Je m'appelle Remus, Remus Lupin, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-John McAllister, mais ici tout le monde s'en fiche, il lui serra la main en retour.

-Vous avez été kidnappé vous aussi ?

-Ouais, le gamin, vous et moi, on est dans le même cas. Il désigna d'un signe de tête le petit garçon qui vaquait toujours à ses occupations.

-Pauvre gosse, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-il.

-De ce qu'il m'a raconté, son père sorcier à été tué en essayant de les protéger lui et sa mère d'une attaque de loup-garou, mais ils ont quand même été blessés. Depuis sa louve de mère travaille comme serveuse dans le restaurant moldu de son frêre.

L'enfant devait avoir une dizaine d'année, à peine. Une petite tête blonde, petit et chétif, les iris jaunes également. Il portait des vêtements d'enfant moldu, en plutôt bon état. Remus eut un pincement au cœur, ce petit garçon aurait pu être son fils. Il espéra sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas reçu le même traitement que lui. Il déglutit à cette pensée. John continua :

-Apparemment il aurait faussé compagnie à sa mère au Chemin de Traverse, et ne la retrouvant plus il se serait mis à paniquer aurait demandé en pleurant de l'aide à deux hommes...

-Ils avaient l'air riches, les gens riches sont des gens biens, non ? Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement et après ils ont dit un truc entre eux, coupa le petit garçon qui était resté silencieux jusque là. John lui lança un sourire affectueux avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ses yeux ambrés retombèrent sur ses cailloux et il reprit ses occupations.

-Ils l'ont rassuré et l'ont emmené dans l'Allée des Embrumes en prétextant qu'ils savaient comment retrouver sa mère, et de là ils ont transplané jusqu'ici.

Remus baissa les yeux vers l'enfant, il eut soudain une profonde pitié pour ce petit. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, le même sort lui était sûrement réservé. Il était si jeune, il ne méritait pas ça. John reprit :

-Quand à moi, je dormais sur un banc et ces deux escrocs m'ont abordé, débordants de bonnes intentions, ils m'ont donné de l'argent et m'ont proposé de venir faire un bon repas et une bonne nuit chez eux.

-Et vous avez accepté ?

Remus regretta d'avoir posé cette question rhétorique en voyant la mine de son interlocuteur se renfrogner.

-Bien sûr que j'ai accepté ! Je crevais de faim ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'offrait de l'aide, je n'allais quand même pas cracher dessus ! La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai été drogué et je me suis réveillé enchaîné dans une cellule moisie. Et toi alors ?

Le sorcier entreprit de raconter de quelle façon il s'était lui-même fait prendre au piège. Il conclut par une question dont il redoutait la réponse :

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qui nous attend ?

-De ce que j'ai compris, on va être vendus comme esclave sur le continent américain.

Cela ne semblait pas le paniquer outre mesure.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas des esclaves ! Je veux dire, j'ai une famille, un travail !

-Je n'en suis pas un non plus, même si je n'ai rien de tout ça, mais je crois qu'ils s'en fichent pas mal.

-Quelqu'un va s'inquiéter de notre absence, ils entameront des recherches, ils nous sortiront de là, vous verrez. Ses propos se voulaient rassurants, plus pour lui même que pour son compagnon d'infortune qui semblait déjà s'être résigné.

-Qui va s'inquiéter de la disparition de loups-garous ? Ils seront plutôt soulagés d'en avoir deux de moins à compter.

-Vous dites cela comme si c'était une fatalité, nous ne pouvons pas accepter ça sans nous battre ! Remus commençait à s'énerver face à la passivité de John.

-Franchement vous voyez une solution ? Ça fait des jours que je suis là, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y a rien à faire.

Remus voulait répliquer pour essayer de remotiver cet homme que tout espoir avait quitté, lorsqu'une femme entra dans la cour, accompagnée de Vincent. Elle était plutôt bien habillée, jeune et assez jolie. Elle balaya la cour de ses yeux d'ambre et soupira de soulagement lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le plus jeune des loups-garous.

Le petit garçon qui était resté discret jusque là se leva et courut dans les bras de la jeune femme en criant :

-Maman !

-Jacob, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Elle le serra contre elle, et l'étreinte dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle relâche enfin sa prise.

Remus observa la scène d'un air interrogateur. La mère et le fils enfin réunis, se retournèrent vers Vincent, qui attendait prêt de la porte, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui entraînant son enfant avec elle en le prenant par la main dans l'intention de quitter cet endroit sordide, le geôlier lança un sourire cruel et ferma la porte à clef, emprisonnant sa nouvelle future esclave et sa progéniture. Remus baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, ils avaient tous été naïfs le temps d'un instant.

Ils avaient tous les quatre été enfermés dans la même cellule en rentrant. Ils étaient allongés à même le sol, attendant que l'on vienne les chercher car on les avait prévenu que leur départ vers le port était prévu cette nuit. La jeune mère, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Hannah, n'avait pas lutté longtemps car on avait utilisé son fils comme moyen de pression pour la faire céder.

Lorsque Gregory ouvrit la porte, il éclaira la pièce avec sa baguette, suivi de Vincent et lança d'un ton ferme :

-Allez debout !

Remus qui n'avait pas réussi à dormir, trop angoissé par ce qu'il l'attendait se redressa en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Hannah tenta de protester, mais Gregory lui lança sur un ton faussement doux :

-Allons, tu ne voudrais pas inquiéter ton fils, on va juste faire une petite balade.

À ces mots elle serra son enfant plus fort contre elle.

Ils furent enchaînés et emmenés dehors où une charrette tirée par des sombrals attendait. Les pères de Crabbe et Goyle étaient là également pour renforcer la surveillance durant le trajet. Remus ne les avait pas vus depuis qu'ils l'avaient abandonné à son sort quelques jours plus tôt. Il ressentit un profond sentiment de haine et de dégoût et leur lança un regard dédaigneux avant d'être poussé dans la charrette par Vincent.

Ils avaient été entassés sur le sol de planches en bois et cachés sous une grande couverture, l'enfant et sa mère sanglotaient silencieusement. Des consignes leur avaient été données, ils ne devaient pas tenter de s'échapper, ni faire de bruit, Remus aurait voulu essayer de rassurer ces deux êtres fragiles, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment lui-même. Ce qui les attendaient pouvait-il être pire que ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu au manoir des Goyle ? Ils allaient bientôt le savoir.

Après deux heures de trajet, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, ils commençaient à sentir l'odeur iodée de l'océan. Ils approchaient du port et entendaient le clapotements des vagues contre la coque du bateau. Ils pouvaient également percevoir des voix fortes et graves à l'accent viril et des bruits sourds de caisses en bois s'entre-heurter. Ce tableau d'odeurs et de sons n'aurait pas été désagréable dans d'autres circonstances. Mais dans le contexte actuel, les voix des marins, qui semblaient tout sauf sympathiques, et la brutalité avec laquelle les caisses semblaient être malmenées n'annonçaient qu'un traitement inquiétant pour les loups-garous qui allaient embarquer.

Leur transport de fortune se stoppa brusquement. Le souffle des prisonniers s'arrêta, ils entendirent une agitation se former autour d'eux, la couverture fut retirée d'un mouvement sec. Leur quatre geôliers étaient assistés par quatre autres hommes, Gregory lança avec dédain :

-Aller, descendez de là bande d'animaux.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de tenter une évasion ou une rébellion. Une cinquantaine d'hommes s'agitaient autour du bateau comme des fourmis autour de leur reine. Ils étaient imposants, effrayants, recouverts de cicatrices et de tatouages et avaient tous l'air de pirates tout juste sortis de prison et pas forcément en quête de rédemption.  
John, Jacob et Hannah avaient tous le regard cloué au sol, mais Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer l'inquiétant spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui sous la lumière d'une lune presque complète. Crabbe et Goyle senior s'étaient écartés en compagnie de deux des quatre hommes qui s'étaient ajoutés à l'effectif des gardiens. Ils semblaient être en pleine négociation à coup de grands gestes agacés ou d'élans affectueux.

Gregory et Vincent quant à eux commençaient à diriger leurs prisonniers à l'intérieur du bateau, assistés par les deux autres armoires à glace qui étaient restés en renfort.

Les lycanthropes furent poussés sur la passerelle jusqu'au pont, sous les regards offensants des pirates. Ils essayèrent de ne pas écouter les insultes prononcées à voix plus ou moins basse. Visiblement, ils n'étaient guère appréciés à bord que pour l'argent qu'ils allaient rapporter et ils ne pourraient trouver d'aide ici. Leur voyage s'acheva dans la cale du bateau. Leurs gardes leur assignèrent à chacun une place. Jacob et Hannah furent installés dans un coin, John et Remus placés sous l'escalier de bois qui menait sur le pont. La pièce était sombre et humide, éclairées faiblement par quelques bougies qui ballottaient au gré du tangage du rafiot. Il y avait quelques loups-garous qui étaient déjà là. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Enchaînés eux aussi, ils semblaient avoir renoncé à leur liberté depuis toujours.

Gregory s'arrêta un instant en haut de l'escalier, jetant un dernier regard entre les marches à John et Remus, il leur lança avec un rictus :

-Profitez bien du voyage.

Puis il ferma la trappe avec force, et alors que l'air frais marin n'entrait plus dans la pièce, l'atmosphère devint tout à coup bien plus lourde. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils verraient les Crabbe et les Goyle qui venaient de les livrer à un avenir bien incertain.

Après quelques minutes, lorsque des pas et des cris résonnèrent sur le pont, ils sentirent une secousse, le bateau quittait le port.

Alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils tenaient le silence, perdus dans leurs pensées morbides et déprimantes, Remus, qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, se leva pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation. Mais John lui attrapa le bras, l'interrompant dans son mouvement et le rassit avec force :

-Il va falloir que je t'apprenne certaines choses on dirait.

Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des traitement infligés aux loups-garous ailleurs dans le monde, pas vrai ?

-J'ai toujours préféré me voiler la face, et profiter simplement de ce que la vie m'offrait sans me culpabiliser pour cela, avoua-t-il un peu honteux, son regard tombant sur le sol.  
-Eh bien maintenant tu vas devoir retirer le voile et te confronter à la réalité. Les injustices auxquelles tu étaient confrontées avant ne sont rien comparées à celles qui t'attendent.  
Si tu veux survivre, tu ne dois pas parler, sauf si on te le demande, et leur répondre ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Ne dis à personne qui tu es réellement, ni que tu as été scolarisé ou que tu as reçu une éducation. S'ils l'apprennent, ils te tueront. Aucun esclavagiste n'aime savoir qu'il a un loup-garou cultivé dans ses rangs. Nous sommes des monstres à leurs yeux et un animal qui se considèrent comme un sorcier est une insulte envers eux, et mérite la mort.

Remus était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Certes il se doutait de tout cela, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'un jour il serait directement concerné. Il sentit soudain un accès de rage monter en lui. Il refusait de se résigner à voir son sort comme une fatalité, pas sans se battre. Il avait connu toutes sortes d'injustices, mais celle-ci était inacceptable. Le courage du Gryffondor prit le dessus sur sa peur, et il lança d'un ton plein d'assurance :

-Nous devons nous battre ! Nous sommes assez de loups-garous dans cette cale pour essayer de prendre le contrôle du bateau. Même s'ils sont plus nombreux, nous sommes plus forts et plus rapides.

-Avec ces chaînes, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait y arriver. En plus on doit être les seuls loups-garous ici à venir d'Angleterre et à avoir reçu une éducation de sorcier. Regarde-les Remus, tu leur vois une âme de guerrier ? Ils sont comme des bêtes, ils ont dû vivre à l'écart de la société jusqu'à leur capture, ils sont terrorisés et prêts à tout accepter pour simplement survivre.

Remus sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, tous ses espoirs naissaient-ils pour être piétinés ainsi ? Il serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contacta. Il murmura ces quelques mots entre ses dents :

-Je ne veux pas survivre... Je veux vivre.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela pouvait faire des heures, des jours ou des semaines qu'ils naviguaient. Remus ne savait plus trop. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'est que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le ciel.

Plus personne ne se parlait dans la soute du bateau. Des punitions avaient été distribuées pour s'en assurer. On entendait seulement Hannah pleurer en silence parfois, ou s'adresser à voix basse à son fils. La nourriture était rationnée, mais étant donné le goût qu'elle avait, tous pensaient que c'était mieux ainsi.

Leur odorat, pourtant développé, s'était habitué à l'odeur de l'iode jusqu'à ne plus la sentir. Seule la forte odeur âcre qui emplissait la cale restait.

Les muscles de Remus étaient endoloris à force d'être immobilisés sur le banc en bois qu'il partageait avec John, il avait atrocement mal au dos. Les seuls déplacements, qui leur étaient autorisés, consistaient à traverser la pièce, tant bien que mal entre les ballottements du navire et les chaînes, pour se rendre aux toilettes, le seul endroit isolé dans cette maudite pièce. Parfois il faisait semblant de s'y rendre uniquement pour se débarrasser des crampes qui l'assaillaient.

La pleine lune se rapprochait dangereusement, et cela n'aidait pas à rendre le voyage plus agréable. Ni physiquement, ni moralement. Plus les heures passaient, moins il entretenait l'espoir qu'on le retrouve. Il pensait que Tonks devait commencer à s'inquiéter àforce de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Sa famille et les multiples questions sur son avenir incertain qui défilaient dans sa tête, c'était les uniques pensées maussades qui accompagnaient sa déprime.

Tandis qu'il était allongé sur le sol, dans une position qu'il avait tenté de rendre la moins inconfortable possible, il entendit un brouhaha sur le pont. Les bottes des marins claquaient sur le bois et le bruit sourd s'amplifiait en résonnant contre les murs de la cale.

Cela réveilla Remus, qui dormait d'un sommeil léger, les autres également, il pouvait voir des têtes interrogatrices se lever dans l'ombre. Il se redressa, inquiet.

Il se passait quelque chose dehors, les hommes s'aboyaient des ordres, ils semblaient s'affoler sur le pont de la même façon que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le port. Le son monotone de l'eau qui glissait contre la coque cessa, ils n'entendaient plus que les vagues se fracassant sur le navire à intervalle régulière.

John murmura sur un ton sinistre à l'intention de son compagnon :

-Ca y est, nous y sommes.

À ces quelques mots, Remus déglutit et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Il était face à son destin, et il avait atrocement peur. Toutes ses interrogations se décuplaient devant l'approche de leurs réponses. Un hommes ouvrit la trappe et descendit les escaliers. L'air frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et Remus en saisit une grande bouffée, pensant naïvement que cela l'aiderait à se détendre. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et lorsque le marin tatoué avec une orbite recouverte d'un cache-oeil leur hurla de se lever, il crut qu'elles n'allaient jamais réussir à le porter. Tandis qu'il luttait contre le sentiment qu'on lui avait jeté un sort de jambencoton, il sentit une pression sur son bras qui l'attira vers le haut : c'était John qui l'aidait à se mettre debout. Il lui adressa un regard de gratitude et se concentra pour maîtriser son angoisse. Les chaînes tintaient et le gardien leur ordonna de sortir. Ils étaient tous pressés de revoir le ciel et respirer l'air pur alors ils s'entassaient au bas de l'escalier. Remus, quant à lui, était partagé entre le fait de sortir rapidement pour sentir l'air et le soleil sur sa peau ou bien en dernier pour reculer le plus possible l'échéance de ses problèmes à venir.

Il choisit la seconde alternative. La petite foule, qui s'était amassée au pied des marches, s'était dispersée comme les grains de sables dans un sablier, un sablier qui rappelait cruellement le temps qui rapprochait Remus de son sort. D'ailleurs, le gain de temps qu'il avait réussi à obtenir lui paraissait bien dérisoire tandis qu'il montait les escaliers avec difficulté, entre les chaînes et l'engourdissement de ses muscles, cela en faisait une tâche bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Arrivé en haut, il fut si ébloui par la lumière, qu'il ne vit pas la dernière marche, il trébucha et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le pont aux pieds des marins qui ricanaient devant la scène.

Le gardien qui fermait la marche, deux fois plus grand que le loup-garou et des bras de la taille de ses cuisses, le saisit par le col et le remit brutalement sur ses pieds. Il lui adressa une tape douloureuse sur le dos, et Remus pensa que c'était plus pour qu'il avance que pour l'encourager. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour le remercier, il ne savait même pas s'il devait le faire ou pas, il continua simplement à suivre le lycanthrope devant lui, les yeux fixés sur les planches.

A la descente du bateau, ils avaient été répartis en plusieurs groupe, mais Remus, John, Hannah et Jacob étaient toujours ensemble. Ils avaient été assis sur des caisses, on leur avait demandé d'attendre patiemment sans bouger.

En voyant tous ces loup-garous, enchaînés et soumis, Remus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la vie qu'il avait en Angleterre.

Il avait une vie de sorcier presque normale, il pouvait se balader librement dans les rues, entrer dans une boutique et acheter quelque chose avec l'argent qu'il avait honnêtement gagné. Il pouvait pratiquer la magie comme il l'entendait, envoyer des hiboux à ses amis, prendre du bon temps avec sa famille...

En regardant ce port Américain, il comprit que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Mais il était un sorcier bon sang, ce qui lui arrivait était injuste, il refusait de baisser les bas, malgré les avertissements de John !

L'arrivée d'une femme l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Elle avait un air satisfait à peu près aussi écœurant que son style vestimentaire. Elle était petite et potelée avec des cheveux en choucroute et des yeux de crapaud. Son tailleur rose jurait affreusement avec le décor terne et morose.  
Elle éclaircit sa voix aiguë et lança avec un sourire sur un ton faussement doux :

-Je m'appelle Dolorès Ombrage, mais bien sûr vous m'appellerez Madame. Eh bien, voyons voir ce que nous avons là !

Ce personnage était si atypique que Remus ne douta pas qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à la prendre au sérieux, peu importe qui elle était.

Elle commença son inventaire :

-Wolfgang... N'ayant pas de réponse, par dessus son carnet rose elle planta ses yeux globuleux dans ceux de John qui était assis tout au bout du banc, à l'opposé de Remus.

-Levez-vous quand vous entendez votre nom. Wolfgang.

Dans un bruit métallique provoqué par le mouvement des chaînes, John se leva.

-Luna.

Hannah regarda autour d'elle, étant la seule femme, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Elle enclencha le mouvement à son tour.

-Basker. Jacob leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui l'encouragea d'un regard affectueux et d'un hochement de tête. Il se hissa sur ses pied à son tour pour se retrouver debout près de sa mère.

-Et pour finir, Lunard.

Aucun doute n'était possible, il ne restait plus qu'un seul non-appelé. Pourtant, Remus demeura assis. Il regarda la sorcière avec un air de défi.

-Lunard.

Toujours aucun mouvement. Elle leva les yeux de son carnet, le referma et s'approcha du récalcitrant.

-Debout. Ordonna-t-elle.

Et le loup-garou obéit, sans la lâcher du regard ni sans l'adoucir. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et il en profita pour la regarder de haut.

-Tu corresponds à la description, pourquoi ne t'es tu pas levé quand je t'ai appelé ? Mmh ? Elle restait calme et faussement aimable mais sa voix était plus aiguë. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le lycanthrope fit refluer sa peur au fond de lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lança avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable de faire preuve en de telles circonstances :

-Je ne m'appelle pas Lunard, je m'appelle...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Dolorès Ombrage le gifla. Remus sentit une violente brûlure sur sa joue, plus douloureuse que celle qu'est censée produire une gifle normale. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa main droite : elle portait une bague en argent ornée d'un diamant rose. Le lycan voulait tester les limites de leur nouveau tortionnaire, il estima que la réaction provoquée suffisait à lui faire renoncer d'aller plus loin. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol tandis que sa joue le lançait atrocement. Dolorès reprit, sans sourire cette fois :

-Tu t'appelles Lunard. Embarquez moi ça ! Ordonna-t-elle aux quelques marins qui s'agitaient encore autour du navire.

Ils furent placés dans un chariot. Dolorès, assise devant avec un autre sorcier que Remus l'entendit nommer Hidgard, eut le nez plongé dans son carnet grattant les pages avec une plume évidemment rose sur tout le trajet.

Dolorès Ombrage fut déposée devant son immense maison au style colonial, aux murs blancs et aux volets roses tandis que Hidgard emmena le chariot et son chargement à l'arrière.

Après quelques heures de route, les loups-garous avaient les muscles endoloris c'est pourquoi ils étaient bien contents de descendre.

Un autre sorcier, les cheveux longs et gras, boiteux et au dos courbé, leur ouvrit la porte de l'arrière cour. Il les fit entrer et referma à clef derrière eux. Ils étaient entourés de hauts murs en pierre, le sol était recouvert de pavés et des seaux remplis d'eau étaient disposés un peu partout. Hidgard les libéra de leurs chaînes, à leur grand soulagement. Le sorcier boiteux qui était entré dans la maison en ressortit les bras chargés. Il leur donna un savon à chacun et des vêtements propres puis leur indiquèrent d'un doigt tordu les seaux. Il leur ordonna d'une voix rocailleuse :

-Lavez-vous. Changez-vous. Ensuite vous entrerez.

Sous la supervision de Hidgard, ils s'exécutèrent. Hannah lava d'abord Jacob, le changea et l'envoya attendre plus loin le temps de faire sa propre toilette. Elle s'était mise dans un coin, essayant de s'isoler le plus possible des yeux masculins, même si par respect, John et Remus n'aurait osé lui porter un regard.

Il faisait frais en cette matinée nuageuse et malgré l'eau froide, il était agréable de se débarrasser enfin de toute cette crasse accumulée les derniers jours.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Hidgard escorta le groupe à l'intérieur de la maison dans une pièce sombre qui ressemblait vaguement à un vestiaire et où une dizaine d'esclaves silencieux étaient déjà assis sur des bancs de bois. Là, en plus du boiteux, se trouvaient deux autres sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas plus grands que Remus mais beaucoup plus costauds, le visage fermé, leur baguette à la main, ils surveillaient les loups-garous déjà présents. Hidgard ordonna aux lycanthropes d'aller s'asseoir, puis quitta la pièce en compagnie du boiteux, prenant un couloir mal éclairé qui menait vers un escalier.

Pendant leur absence, des Elfes de maison avaient apporté un maigre déjeuner aux loups-garous à l'heure où leurs estomacs commençaient à grogner.

Hidgard et le boiteux redescendirent les escaliers quelques heures plus tard. Ils s'adressèrent tout bas aux deux autres sorciers.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent cet échange silencieux, les loups-garous furent emmenés à l'étage.  
Ils arrivèrent tous dans une pièce vraiment élégante. Les hautes portes en chêne étaient décorées de fines gravures, des tapis orientaux recouvraient le parquet clair. De longs rideaux bordeaux semblables à des cascades de rubis encadraient d'immenses fenêtres qui rendaient la pièce lumineuse. Les murs peints en beige clair accentuaient cet effet à tel point que les esclaves ayant passés plusieurs heures dans la pénombre furent éblouis. Quelques meubles travaillés étaient disposés çà et là, contre les murs ainsi que des chaises, des canapés... Des bouteilles de whisky pur feu étaient posées sur des plateaux en métal luisant, eux même posés sur des tables vernies.

Les sorciers commençaient à assigner à quelques loups-garous des tâches à effectuer. Certains devaient porter les plateaux et servir à boire, d'autres devaient tenir les manteaux des convives. Hidgard plaça Remus dans un coin, lui tendit un violon et lui ordonna d'en jouer dès que les premiers invités commenceraient à arriver. John, Hannah et Jacob quant à eux, furent placés dos au mur aux cotés d'autres loups-garous sans autres directives que se taire, baisser le regard et se tenir droit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ombrage entra dans la pièce, suivies d'autres sorciers. Remus plaça son violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer un air, sans grande conviction. De toute évidence, les gens qui accompagnaient Dolorès étaient fortunés. Chacun pouvait le constater, non seulement à leurs vêtements de haute société, mais aussi à leur façon de parler, de se tenir, mais surtout à leur manière de regarder de haut chaque loup-garou se trouvant dans la pièce.

En toute bonne hôte qu'elle était, la femme en rose proposait des rafraîchissements à ses invités. Elle frappait dans ses mains et un des esclaves le plus proche portant un plateau se précipitait pour servir. Cela dégoûtait Remus.

Elle plaisantait et gloussait avec ses invités de sa voix insupportablement aiguë :

« Celui-ci sera parfait pour des tâches physiques, regardez comme il est charpenté ! »

« Ah celle là, Monsieur, est sans aucun doute la meilleure cuisinière que je puisse vous proposer actuellement ! »  
Elle se faufilait parmi les esclaves, vantant leurs mérites et leurs qualités, lançant des prix tout en consultant son carnet. Elle passait d'un couple de sorciers à un autre, comme une abeille passant de fleur en fleur cherchant à butiner leur portefeuille. La salle commençait à se remplir avec de nouveaux clients potentiels et elle se précipitait autant que faire se peut sur chaque occasion de vendre un de ses produits.

Remus avait les yeux fixés sur son violon depuis un bon moment, mais quand il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui, il leva la tête et arrêta de jouer.

Juste en face de lui, à moins d'un mètre, se tenait un homme très charismatique, légèrement plus grand mais sûrement de son âge, bien que le loup-garou paraissait plus vieux. Ses yeux argentés le fixaient, si pénétrants que Remus avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, caractéristique propre à chaque noble et sombre famille de sang-pur de ce monde. Sa cape et ses robes noires et bordeaux en soie étaient impeccables et d'une qualité inestimable. Il portait une canne noire au pommeau argenté et finement gravé.

Il imposait le respect naturellement. Il se tenait droit et le menton haut, fier et sûr de lui.

-Ah ! Monsieur Sirius Black ! Quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous aujourd'hui ! La petite bonne femme s'était empressée de le rejoindre en remarquant l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'une de ses créatures.

Il baissa son regard vers elle, tout en conservant son air supérieur et hautain d'aristocrate.

-Je veux en savoir plus à propos de celui-ci.

Il désigna Remus du menton.

-Monsieur a bon goût, Lunard est vraiment un excellent élément ! Il sait jouer du violon comme vous avez pu le constater et a de multiples autres talents.

-Je le prends, lança t-il après avoir marqué une pause faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Il se retourna et marcha quelques mètres, Ombrage ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Hannah et son fils. John leva discrètement les yeux vers eux.

-Combien pour ces deux là ?

-Monsieur, je ne peux vous vendre que la fille, Luna. Le petit a une grande valeur, il est jeune, c'est très rare vous savez. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un sur l'affaire, il paye le prix fort.

Dolores lança un regard faussement innocent vers Sirius afin d'observer sa réaction, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux d'Hannah. Elle s'adressa d'un ton suppliant au sorcier, serrant Jacob plus fort contre elle :

-Je vous en prie, ne me séparez pas de mon enfant !

Black avait soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers Ombrage, se pencha et lui parla à voix basse :

-C'est son enfant, voyons. Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ?

-Les affaires sont les affaires ! Prenez-vous Lunard et Luna, Monsieur Black ?

Sirius tourna le dos à Hannah et hocha la tête, fixant le tapis orné de sirènes sous ses pieds l'air accablé, la première fois d'ailleurs qu'il montrait une émotion.

Hannah hurlait et pleurait tandis qu'on lui arrachait son fils. John semblait tendu et paraissait être prêt à bondir à tout instant.

-NON ! S'il vous plaît ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Jacob !

-LUNARD ! Joue quelque chose ! Beugla Ombrage.

Remus, qui observait la scène depuis le début, hypnotisé, sursauta complètement paniqué. Il joua rapidement le premier morceau qui lui vint en tête.

Tout comme John, il avait envie de sauter sur Hidgard qui tenait fermement Hannah, la traînant hors de la pièce. Il avait envie d'arracher Jacob des griffes du boiteux et de sortir d'ici en courant. Mais il ne bougea pas, s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas faire plus d'un mètre sans recevoir un maléfice. A quoi bon tenter quoi que soit, l'issue serait toujours fatalement la même : il perdrait. Alors il resta là, à jouer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour couvrir les cris, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Dans un tourbillon de robe, Sirius Black s'éclipsa sans un regard ni un mot en arrière, sombre et visiblement affligé par la scène.

Les cris s'estompèrent peu à peu, laissant place aux sanglots de Jacob, qui s'était tu sous les menaces du boiteux, et aux voix des sorciers qui avaient repris leurs occupations comme si rien ne s'était passé. John avait posé discrètement une main réconfortante dans le dos du petit garçon.

Remus continuait de jouer sans réfléchir lorsqu'une main se ferma avec force sur son bras, l'interrompant dans son piteux récital, elle le sortit brutalement de la salle de réception.

Hidgard était revenu le chercher. Il arracha le violon des mains tremblantes du loup-garou et le traîna dehors en bougonnant des insultes à l'égard de « ces maudites créatures ».

Le lycanthrope n'avait même pas eut le temps de lancer un regard d'adieu à John, il le regretta profondément en réalisant qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

Il fut poussé à l'arrière d'un attelage de Sombrals où Hannah pleurait en silence et au devant duquel se tenait Sirius Black ainsi qu'un autre sorcier qui tenait les guides.

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, un geste censé la rassurer, alors qu'il ne l'était lui même pas du tout.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Encore un voyage qui avait duré bien longtemps. Un voyage durant lequel, Remus avait beaucoup pensé à John. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour lui après son départ précipité. Il doutait vraiment de le revoir un jour. Pourtant il l'espérait, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de l'avoir conseillé durant cette épreuve difficile. Mais désormais, il se retrouvait seul, et c'était lui qui se retrouvait à la place de John, et Hannah à la sienne.

Hannah ne se remettait pas la séparation de son fils. Elle était littéralement dévastée. Remus comprenait, il avait lui-même du mal à surmonter le manque de sa propre famille. Toutefois, il essayait de rester digne et fort car il nourrissait encore l'espoir de les retrouver, c'était sa seule force à présent. Il tentait de calmer les pleurs de la mère et de la rassurer, malheureusement rien ne pouvait apaiser son chagrin. Intérieurement, il priait pour que le destin de Jacob fût le moins sombre possible.

Après des heures de lamentations, l'attelage arriva à destination. Ils pénétrèrent dans un impressionnant domaine. L'allée était encadrée par d'immenses arbres au feuillage imposant, ils étaient assez âgés pour avoir vu défiler ici un certain nombre de générations de cette noble famille de sang-pur. Au bout de cette allée, on pouvait voir se dresser, fière et inébranlable, un magnifique manoir colonial. Aux alentours s'agitaient plusieurs loups-garous et elfes de maison. Ils taillaient les arbres, entretenaient les immenses massifs de rosiers, arrachaient les mauvaises herbes... Autant de tâches utiles à la présentation impeccable de la demeure.

En haut des escaliers menant à la terrasse et à l'entrée, se tenait une femme mûre, droite et immobile. Elle portait une robe noire somptueuse mais son visage était aussi dur et froid que le marbre des escaliers. À ses cotés, il y avait un jeune homme, visiblement plus jeune que Sirius mais dont la ressemblance avec ce dernier était notable.

Les Sombrals furent arrêtés au bas de la rangée de marches près d'un sorcier qui se tenait là. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe et d'une cape noire, moins luxueuse que celle des autres. En revanche, son air n'était pas plus rassurant et n'inspirait guère de sympathie. Ses yeux sombres ne laissaient refléter aucune émotion, son visage était fermé, entre ses cheveux noirs tombant de chaque coté.

La femme descendit seule les escaliers pour accueillir Sirius Black :

-Tu en as acheté deux ?

-Oui, Mère, ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai trouvés.

Mme Black posa son regard hautain sur Hannah qui avait toujours la tête posée entre ses bras, pleurant en silence.

-Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-Elle a été séparée de son enfant, expliqua Sirius.

Hannah leva les yeux vers eux, la femme s'adressa directement à elle :

-Un peu de nourriture et de repos, et tu l'auras vite oublié.

Tandis qu'Hannah se replongeait dans son désarroi, Remus dirigea vers la sorcière un regard outré. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment une mère pouvait-elle tenir des propos pareils à une autre mère ? Visiblement, pour cette femme, les loups-garous étaient des animaux dénués de sentiments. Elle ne ferait pas exception. Quelle absurdité !  
Sur ces odieuses paroles, la femme s'était retournée et avait remonté les marches, disparaissant finalement dans la luxueuse maison, suivie de près par le jeune sorcier, vraisemblablement le frère de Sirius Black.

-Severus !

Sirius se tourna vers l'homme au visage cireux et antipathique.

-Demain il faudra les mettre au travail. Mais en attendant, si tu peux, emmène-les aux cabanes pour qu'ils se reposent. Et charge les elfes de maison de leur apporter de quoi manger. Je vais me reposer, je suis exténué.

Severus hocha la tête avant que Sirius n'imite sa mère, il s'adressa ensuite aux deux loups-garous :

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il avec un brin d'autorité.

Remus aida Hannah à descendre, et ils suivirent le sorcier jusqu'à une sorte de campement fait de cabanons en bois dénués de portes. Severus leur montra le leur, qui était vide. Il ne serait donc que tous les deux.  
Un peu plus tard, deux Elfes de maison leur apportèrent de quoi se restaurer un peu, et ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer sans un mot dans un profond sommeil. Les récents événements avaient été très éprouvants et la pleine lune n'était plus qu'à quelques jours, ce qui n'aidait en rien.

Le lendemain, les deux nouveaux furent, comme tous les autres, réveillés par le chant du coq. Ils s'étaient donc levés, avaient mangé les quelques denrées que les Elfes de maison avaient déposé dans un récipient devant leur cabanon. Ils avaient ensuite suivi le mouvement des autres loups-garous. Les hommes et les femmes partant dans deux directions opposées, ils furent obligés de se séparer. Remus serra la main d'Hannah en guise d'encouragement avant de la quitter pour la journée.

Il marchait derrière le groupe, n'osant aller vers aucun d'eux. Chacun restait muet, ils avançaient simplement comme des zombies.

Tout à coup le groupe se stoppa et Remus essaya de regarder par dessus les têtes la raison de ce brusque arrêt. En face d'eux, Severus se tenait aux cotés d'un autre homme, plus jeune, les cheveux blonds et l'air bien plus arrogant. Ce dernier lança d'une voix claire et forte :

-Bien, je crois que nous avons un nouveau ?

Ses yeux parcoururent le groupe qui se retourna sur Remus.

-Viens ici. Ordonna le jeune sorcier.

Remus s'avança timidement jusqu'à lui, la tête baissée. Le blond tourna autour du loup-garou, l'examinant sous tous les angles. Il reprit :

-Comment t'appelles- tu, loup ?

-R... Lunard. Remus se reprit in extremis, se souvenant des conséquences qu'avait eu l'évocation de son vrai nom auparavant. Il était fatigué tant physiquement que moralement et ne se sentait nullement une âme de rebelle à ce moment. Le jeune blond se planta à quelques centimètres de lui, regardant dans les yeux du loup-garou qui ne lâchait pas ses pieds du regard. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour se montrer encore plus intimidant malgré son jeune âge, il lança :

-Je suis Draco Malfoy, le charpentier en chef. Comme les autres loups-garous ici, tu m'appelleras Maître. Monsieur Severus Rogue, ici présent est le superviseur, mais pour toi, ce sera Maître également. Retourne dans les rangs.

Le jeune Malfoy le poussa vers les autres, Remus reprit donc sa place parmi le groupe, les yeux toujours fixés au sol. Rogue quant à lui, observait la scène avec la plus grande placidité.

Draco leur expliqua leurs tâches du jour. Ils devraient couper des arbres, ramener les rondins jusqu'à la scierie et les tailler. Tout cela bien sûr sans magie.

Une fois les ordres donnés, Remus suivit les autres lycanthropes, qui savaient bien mieux que lui où aller.

Toute la journée, ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied, sous la surveillance de Draco Malfoy qui n'hésitait pas à sévir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il faisait chaud et le labeur était dur. Remus n'avait guère l'habitude d'effectuer des tâches aussi physiques. La pleine lune approchant amplifiait sa force, mais également sa fatigue.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il rejoignit le campement avec ses compagnons de labeur, il n'était pas mécontent de pourvoir se reposer un peu avant de manger. Il monta les trois petites marches de bois du cabanon, avant d'y pénétrer. C'est alors qu'il surprit Hannah en train de se changer. Elle se recouvrit d'un geste brusque alors que de son coté Remus détourna vivement le regard en bredouillant des excuses. Il était extrêmement gêné, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son amie émettre un faible gloussement. Dieu merci, Hannah venait de dédramatiser la situation, elle lança alors avec humour :

-Il vaut mieux s'y habituer, sinon les lendemains de pleine lune vont créer un certain malaise.

-C'est un contexte différent, répondit Remus en souriant. Je t'attend dehors, il est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

Après manger, tandis qu'il regardait ses mains abîmées et qu'il sentait chaque muscle endolori, il réfléchissait à ce qu'allaient devenir toutes les stères de bois qu'il avait manipulés dans la journée.

Peut-être des tables et des chaises aux Trois Balais, ou encore de nouveaux cadres pour les innombrables tableaux qui ornaient les murs de Poudlard...

À cette idée, une question lui vint en tête : les sorciers avaient-ils connaissance de l'esclavage des loups-garous ? C'était très probable. Après tout, lui-même, qui pourtant se voilait lâchement la face avant tout cela, s'en doutait. Si les sorciers étaient capables d'asservir les Elfes de Maison, pourquoi ressentiraient-ils de la culpabilité à l'idée d'exprimer leur suprématie sur des Créatures des Ténèbres ?

C'est sur cette idée plus que déprimante que la première journée de Remus Lupin au Manoir des Black s'acheva.

Remus et Hannah se réveillèrent comme la veille et accompagnés par les premiers rayons du soleil qui menaçaient déjà d'imposer une chaleur insoutenable.

Le loup-garou était envahi par les courbatures des efforts de la veille mais aussi par son corps qui ressentait déjà les effets néfastes de l'astre.  
Hannah travaillait comme domestique dans la maison des Black. Si elle n'était pas confrontée à des tâches aussi physiques que son compagnon, elle était en revanche constamment obligée de se plier aux moindres désirs de la famille et de leurs invités. La fatigue était donc morale dans son cas. Sans oublier son fils qui lui manquait énormément, elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. L'ignorance peut être source d'une insupportable douleur. Elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer Jacob. Plusieurs fois Walburga Black, la maîtresse de maison lui avait fait la remarque que ses gémissements étaient pénibles. Mais Hannah se fichait éperdument des plaintes exprimées à elle directement ou à un interlocuteur, mais toujours assez fort pour qu'elle l'entendît.

Le jour prit place et les loups-garous partirent travailler.

Tandis que la matinée avançait, Remus vit Sirius Black arriver, habillé d'un pantalon marron à pince, de bottes noires ainsi que d'une redingote courte marron foncé, ouverte sur un gilet noir par-dessus une chemise blanche. Même sans ses plus beaux habits, il présentait toujours impeccablement bien, avec classe et charisme. Il s'arrêta près de Draco qui surveillait ses esclaves, ses yeux reflétant tout le sadisme qui l'habitait. Ils commencèrent une conversation à quelques mètres du loup-garou qui pouvait tout entendre grâce à ses sens aiguisés par sa malédiction.

\- M. Malfoy, l'acheminement du bois jusqu'à la scierie est bien trop long, il faut trouver un autre moyen pour gagner du temps. La demande est élevée et si nous ne pouvons pas y répondre à temps, nos clients iront chez d'autres fournisseurs.

-Je comprends Monsieur, mais nous sommes obligés de contourner la rivière, c'est l'unique moyen.

Remus qui s'était arrêté de travailler inconsciemment pour mieux écouter se leva et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il s'arrêta devant Sirius, s'inclinant et baissant les yeux en guise de salutation puis lui lança :

-Pardon Monsieur, mais je n'ai pu faire autrement que d'entendre votre conversation, si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'il est possible d'acheminer le bois par voie navigable...

Avant qu'il eût le temps de finir sa phrase, Draco qui le regardait outré comme s'il avait commis un sacrilège, le coupa :

-Es-tu ingénieur ou esclave ?

À cette phrase assassine, Remus baissa les yeux et n'osa plus continuer. Mais Sirius l'encouragea :

-Laissez-le parler M. Malfoy, cela m'intéresse.

-Merci Monsieur. La rivière est assez profonde pour naviguer dessus, et les passages les plus étroits ne font pas moins de quatre mètres de largeur. Si nous ouvrons la voie, nous gagnerons du temps et nos efforts seront considérablement réduits.

Draco ricana et secoua la tête comme si le lycanthrope avait sorti la plus grosse sottise qu'il eut jamais entendu. Mais Sirius Black, lui, semblait songeur :

-J'avoue être surpris, contrairement à vous M. Malfoy. Réunis une équipe Lunard et vois ce que tu peux faire.

Avec un sourire, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus et repartit vers le manoir. Ce dernier ne traîna pas à rejoindre les autres loups-garous, ne souhaitant pas rester seul, après l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire, avec Draco Malfoy et le regard meurtrier qu'il arborait désormais.

Remus avait vu là l'occasion de soulager ses compagnons d'un lourd fardeau, acheminer le bois par la rivière leur ferait évidemment gagner du temps, mais cela serait surtout un effort bien moins pénible que de tout transporter par la terre en faisant un immense détour. C'est sûrement ce qui lui avait donné le courage d'affronter Sirius Black, et le regard assassin de Draco Malfoy, qu'il venait définitivement de se mettre à dos, si toutefois le contraire avait été possible.

Il avait donc réuni une équipe et ils avaient travaillé sur le projet, de sorte qu'ils purent assez rapidement présenter à tous une démonstration de leurs travaux.

Remus avait lié entre eux plusieurs rondins, fabriquant ainsi un radeau de fortune, voguant sur la rivière sinueuse avec l'aide d'un long bâton avec lequel il poussait la modeste embarcation. Il arriva sur la rive où attendaient les autres esclaves, Maître Rogue, Maître Malfoy et Maître Black. Tous applaudirent face à la réussite sans équivoque du projet, excepté Rogue et surtout Draco, qui, lui, était resté en retrait derrière son employeur, les bras croisés avec un air enragé.

Sirius lui tendit la main pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre. Remus la saisit avec beaucoup d'émotion. Lui, esclave loup-garou, avait réussi à gagner le respect d'un sorcier éduqué dans les préjugés d'une famille au sang-pur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Remus sourit à la taquinerie. Puis son maître reprit :

-Lunard, tu es génial.

-Merci Maître Black.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de reconnaissance, et à ce que Sirius soit en fait si abordable. Il est vrai qu'il arborait un air supérieur qui intimidait et ne le rendait pas vraiment accessible.

Remus se risqua à lancer un regard vers Draco. Lui en revanche ne semblait nullement satisfait. Il ressemblait à un dragon prêt à se jeter sur lui. Rogue, quand à lui, était toujours aussi impassible.

Les loups-garous s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre le campement. Remus supposa qu'à présent ses compagnons présenteraient enfin de l'intérêt pour le dernier arrivé. Il risquait d'y avoir une ambiance de fête pour la première fois ici.

Lorsque les femmes arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Hannah se dirigea directement vers Remus qui conversait avec animation avec trois autres personnes :

-Remus, Black veut te voir tout de suite au manoir, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, elle alla s'asseoir sur la marche de son cabanon, l'air maussade.  
Le loup-garou n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser gâcher son plaisir, c'était si rare dans cet enfer. Mais c'est tout de même avec une légère boule au ventre qu'il se mit en route pour le manoir.

Sirius et Regulus Black étaient assis à table avec Walburga et Orion Black leurs parents, sous le perron de l'imposante demeure. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé leur repas.

Sirius fut le premier à remarquer l'arrivée de son loup-garou. Il se leva et entra dans le manoir. A table son frère et ses parents murmuraient des choses que Remus s'efforçait de ne pas écouter. Il baissa simplement les yeux, devinant que ces messes-basses le concernaient, quelques chose à propos de l'absurde comportement de Sirius envers ses esclaves.  
Son Maître ressortit., un violon à main. Il descendit les marches au bas desquels son loup-garou attendait patiemment et il le lui tendit.

-Je... je vous remercie, Maître Black.

Remus bégayait, un peu sous le choc. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux, ses rapports avec Sirius dépassaient ses espérances. Il se dit un instant que dans son malheur, il avait au moins eu la chance de tomber sur un homme bon.

-C'est moi qui te remercie Lunard. C'est un gage de gratitude. J'espère qu'il nous apportera beaucoup de joie dans les années à venir.

À cette dernière phrase, Remus eut un pincement au cœur. Mais il renonça à retomber dans ses idées sombres. Pas ce soir ! Ce soir, c'était sa soirée ! Celle où il voulait oublier toutes les tristes circonstances de cet instant de gloire. La première depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

Lorsqu'il revint au campement, il fut vite entouré par une petite foule qui l'acclamait et remarquait son nouveau violon. Par politesse, il sourit et rendit les élans d'amitié qu'on lui portait, mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : apporter la bonne nouvelle à Hannah. Seulement, il ne la voyait pas parmi le petit groupe qui s'était amassé autours de lui.  
Il s'excusa et faussa compagnie à la foule, qui n'avait nullement besoin de sa présence pour continuer les festivités. Ils dansaient et chantaient autour du feu comme des Amérindiens festoyant joyeusement.  
Il se dirigea droit vers son cabanon, car il devinait qu'Hannah s'y trouverait probablement. Il entra, et aperçut son amie assise sur sa paillasse. Sans prendre le temps d'analyser la scène il lança avec enthousiasme :

-Hannah ! Regarde ce que Maître Black m'a offert !

Il leva son violon à hauteur de son visage pour le mettre en évidence, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui exhibe fièrement un cadeau au matin de Noël.  
La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, et c'est là qu'il remarqua les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son sourire disparut aussi sec. Il abaissa son violon, un peu honteux d'avoir autant manqué de tact et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.  
-Hannah, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Il posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait réconfortante, mais elle se libéra de son contact d'un brusque mouvement. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et lâcha avec amertume :

-As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'ils nous ont fait, Remus ? As-tu déjà oublié ta femme et ton fils ? As-tu déjà renoncé à ta liberté ? Ta nouvelle vie à l'air de parfaitement te convenir après tout. Tu es le chien le plus fidèle de Black, comme tu dois être fier !

Ces simples mots frappèrent Remus comme milles poignards en plein cœur. Il se sentit insulté qu'on pût prétendre qu'il avait oublié sa famille... C'est ce qui lui fit le plus mal, en fait, parmi cette pluie de reproches.

Peut être à cause de la pleine lune du lendemain, il sentit la colère monter en lui, tel un volcan prêt à exploser. Il se redressa comme un serpent sur la défensive, sur le point d'attaquer et siffla :

-Comment oses-tu ?

-C'est pourtant vrai _Lunard_. Chaque jour, _Maîtresse Black_ se plaint de mon attitude pas assez _disciplinée_ à son goût. Parce que je refuse de considérer notre sort comme une fatalité, je refuse de simplement _vivre avec_, je refuse d'oublier mon enfant ! Je ne plierai jamais. Jusqu'à la mort je resterai digne. Quand à toi tu as déjà abandonné et tu es devenu un esclave modèle. Félicitation ! J'aurais pensé que tu te battrais davantage, je constate que je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

Elle cracha les mots les plus blessants avec autant de dédain que possible. Les nerfs de Remus lâchèrent, il était envahi par la rage :

-JE SURVIS ! Je refuse de me laisser sombrer dans le désespoir ! Ma famille, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je fais tout ça ! J'offrirai mes talents à Maître Black et m'attirerai ses faveurs jusqu'à ce que ma liberté soit une option.

À cela Hannah s'esclaffa d'un rire sans joie :

-Sérieusement ? C'est Black ton option ? Tu crois qu'il ignore que tu n'es pas un simple loup-garou sans éducation ? Il ne fera absolument rien pour toi. Tu n'es rien d'autre que du bétail de qualité à ses yeux. Mais je t'en prie, va le voir et raconte-lui ce qu'était ton ancienne vie, on verra ce que ça donne. Tu as accepté le rôle de Lunard, c'est tout.

Le joues de Remus étaient en feu, il saisit Hannah par les épaules et plongea son regard rempli de flammes dans les yeux jaunes de son amie, à peine effrayée par sa vive réaction.

-Mon dos est rempli de cicatrices, parce que j'ai revendiqué ma liberté et mon identité, Hannah. Ne me blâme pas parce que je tente de survivre.

Il chuchota presque en prononçant ces paroles, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus dangereux.

Hannah détourna son regard, elle n'avait plus envie d'être cynique ou agressive désormais, elle était juste envahie par le chagrin.

-Je ne te blâme pas Remus, ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous sommes là... Mais tu es si naïf. À présent, laisse-moi pleurer mon enfant.

Elle se retourna vers le mur et replongea son visage dans ses mains pour éclater en sanglots. Le lycanthrope quant à lui, se leva et sortit de la cabane. Il partit marcher un peu, le temps de se calmer et de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en voyant l'astre menaçant dangereusement rond. Demain soir, ce serait la pleine lune. Cette pensée le déprima encore plus.

Il reprit le chemin du campement pour aller se coucher et que cette journée s'achève enfin. Qu'il avait été idiot de croire qu'elle pourrait être bonne !  
Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata avec soulagement qu'Hannah s'était endormie et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

A l'aube, Remus et Hannah ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Il lui en voulait d'avoir déclenché cette dispute une veille de pleine lune. Il aurait aimé qu'ils pussent se soutenir mutuellement dans cette difficile épreuve qu'était une première transformation en tant qu'esclave. Il n'avait aucun idée de la façon dont cela allait se dérouler. Il n'avait pas osé demander aux autres, il avait trop peur de la réponse. En outre, le fait qu'elle eût remis en question son désir de revoir sa famille l'avait terriblement blessé.

Hannah avait semblé inquiète elle aussi. Elle avait jeté à Remus quelques regards en coin pour voir si, comme elle, il avait envie de renouer contact. Malheureusement, son compagnon ne lui avait adressé ni un regard, ni un mot.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être disputé avec lui. Elle lui avait dit des mots très durs, mais elle était comme ça, Hannah, quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Elle disait souvent les choses comme elles lui passaient par la tête, et ensuite, à chaque fois, elle regrettait. Elle se disait surtout qu'elle avait vraiment très mal choisi son moment. Elle aurait voulu l'épaule compatissante et rassurante de Remus pour aborder la difficile pleine lune qui les attendait. Elle s'en voulait également de le laisser seul lui aussi face à cette épreuve. Cela en plus des méchancetés qu'elle lui avait lancées en pleine figure la veille... Tout cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à surmonter cette transformation.

Malgré tout, elle avait senti le besoin de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle passait ses journées à affronter Walburga Black, elle se mettait en danger en faisant cela et elle le savait. Mais Remus était un peu son mentor, il était l'homme qui s'était opposé à Dolorès Ombrage sur le port pour revendiquer son identité après tout... Il semblait si résigné à présent qu'elle ne savait plus où puiser la force de se battre. Mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les armes pour autant. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait confronté à ce sujet, pour le faire réagir et qu'il retrouve son mordant. Remus coulait trop d'espoir dans une éventuelle libération spontanée pour retrouver sa famille. Hannah, elle, savait très bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais affranchis et qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leurs proches s'il fallait compter sur la bonté des Black. Pour elle, il valait mieux mourir debout, que de vivre à genoux.

En ce jour, Remus avait été chargé de barder un nouveau cabanon sur le campement.

Il était physiquement très affaibli. La pleine lune était proche et il le sentait. Les infernales questions à propos du déroulement de cette horrible nuit tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, en plus de tout le reste.

Il se plongea dans son travail pour essayer d'y penser le moins possible.

Vers le milieu de la journée, sous un soleil ardent, Draco Malfoy vint observer l'avancement du chantier. Le loup-garou avait déjà bien avancé dans son travail et s'était appliqué autant que faire se peut étant donné les circonstances. Il voulait à tout prix rester dans les bonnes grâces de Sirius Black.

Apparemment, Draco n'entendait pas les choses de cette oreille :

-Ces planches ne sont pas droites.

-Je pense qu'elles le sont Monsieur, répondit Remus sans interrompre son ouvrage.

-Non, c'est faux.

Draco faisait semblant d'inspecter chaque planche de bois déjà posée.

-Je vous assure qu'elles sont à niveau, j'y ai fait très attention.

Draco se figea, à quelques mètres de Remus.

-Tu me traites de menteur, garçon ?

Sa voix était menaçante.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, seulement j'ai vérifié avec les outils nécessaires, et il semble qu'ils ne mentent pas.

Remus s'était redressé pour faire face à son maître, dont le ton n'était pas rassurant.

Draco se rapprocha dangereusement, la main fixée sur une longue petite pochette de cuir accrochée à son ceinturon.

-Bon sang, tu es un animal... Murmura t-il.

Une fois arrivé face au loup-garou, il sortit un petit poignard et Remus s'éloigna autant qu'il pouvait de la désagréable sensation qu'il sentit soudain, en se retrouvant ainsi le dos plaqué contre le mur. Face à lui, Draco posa la pointe de son couteau en argent au niveau de la jugulaire du lycan, qui émit un gémissement au contact du métal.

-Mais tu n'es pas mieux qu'un chien pour suivre les directives.

À ses mots, il ajouta l'imitation d'un aboiement.

Remus avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur son self-control car il supposait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne pas bouger pour être plus rapidement débarrassé de la brûlure, même si cela lui demanda un effort plus qu'insupportable.

-Je fais ce qu'on m'ordonne, siffla t-il entre ses dents, en essayant de contrôler sa douleur.

-Ce que je t'ordonne, c'est de tout recommencer, et de faire en sorte que demain, lorsque je reviendrai, ces planches soient à niveau.

-Oui Monsieur.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre, il voulait juste que le supplice s'arrête.

-Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit parfait. Retourne au campement maintenant, la pleine lune ne va pas tarder.

À ces mots, un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres fines. Draco rangea son couteau, tourna les talons et partit comme il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui un Remus abasourdi par la douleur. Une main sur sa brûlure, l'autre sur son genou, appuyé contre le mur en bois, il tenta de se maintenir debout tant bien que mal.

Lorsqu'il arriva au campement, tout le monde était déjà regroupé silencieusement au centre des cabanons. Hannah jeta un regard un désespéré et inquiet à Remus, à contre cœur, celui-ci détourna les yeux.

Draco et Rogue étaient déjà là également. Ce dernier prit froidement la parole :

-Luna, suis-moi.

Elle s'avanca vers lui. Severus lui jeta un regard presque indifférent avant de faire volte-face pour retourner en direction de la maison des Black, la jeune louve sur ses talons.

Ni Luna, ni Remus ne comprenait pourquoi on la séparait des autres. Elle tenta un dernier regard vers le loup-garou, qui cette fois lui rendit. Il murmura et l'ouïe d'Hannah, à l'apogée de sa sensibilité, saisit ces quelques mots : « Ca va aller ». Elle lui sourit.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre ****5**

Le groupe de loups-garous fut escorté jusqu'à de grands hangars. Ils pouvaient tous sentir les nombreux sorts de protection qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère tout autour.

Draco, qui marchait en tête, ouvrit les portes magiques à l'aide de sa baguette. On demanda aux créatures de se dévêtir et de laisser leurs affaires dehors. Tous s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans l'obscurité. Remus fermait la marche, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de pénétrer ainsi dans l'inconnu.

À l'intérieur planait un effluve âcre et bestial mélangé à l'odeur du sang. C'était assez agressif et désagréable mais cela se mariait bien avec l'ambiance morne des lieux.

En observant ses compagnons, Remus se rendit compte que certains loups-garous avaient beaucoup plus de cicatrices que d'autres.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter les lycanthropes, les privant ainsi de la dernière source de lumière qui leur restait. Remus frissonna, plus de peur que de froid.

Il entendait des sanglotements dans l'assistance. Personne ne parlait. Tous attendaient maintenant l'inévitable.

La lune comme les cris s'élevèrent dans la nuit, qui menaçait d'être l'une des plus longues que Remus eût connu.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent au petit matin, laissant passer les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée, Remus était encore inconscient. C'était le seul. Les autres avaient plus ou moins souffert de leur nuit, mais aucun autant que lui.

Ce fut Rogue qui se chargea de ramener Remus à son cabanon ainsi que de lui administrer les soins. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco s'en charger car il avait connaissance de l'aversion qu'éprouvait ce dernier envers la créature. Il ne doutait pas que les soins seraient bâclés et les blessures certainement aggravées. Or l'esclave ne devait pas rester hors service plus de vingt quatre heures et s'en assurer faisait partie de ses responsabilités.

Alors que Severus récitait quelques incantations pour guérir les multiples blessures du loup-garou, celui-ci commença à reprendre ses esprits.

-Je me sens mal, se plaignit t-il.

-Silence, répondit le sorcier d'une voix d'outre tombe.

-Qu... Que s'est t-il passé ?

-Silence, ou je te laisse là toute la journée à lécher tes blessures comme un animal, menaça t-il d'un ton sec.

Remus n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche. Il avait bien trop mal. Il voulait simplement que la douleur cesse. En outre, il était bien assez reconnaissant que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, aussi infecte fût-il.

Rogue termina de poser du baume sur les blessures trop profondes pour être soignées par des sortilèges et se leva pour quitter les lieux.

-Merci, osa craintivement le lycanthrope.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais volontier laissé mourir.

Sur cette phrase assassine, le sorcier sortit du cabanon.

Le loup-garou sombra dans le sommeil jusqu'au soir. Malgré cela, il n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour aller chercher l'assiette de nourriture que les Elfes avaient posés au seuil de sa porte. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa l'absence d'Hannah. Il commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'un homme apparut à l'entrée de son cabanon. Il se baissa pour ramasser le plat de Remus et lui apporta jusqu'à sa paillasse. Là, il s'assit à coté de lui et commença :

-Bon écoute, j't'aime bien, t'as fais s'truc vach'ment bien avec le radeau tout ca. T'as beaucoup d'questions dans ta tête, nan ?

Remus n'était pas vraiment proche des autres esclaves. Mais il fut tout de même soulagé à l'idée que quelqu'un pût répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

-Oui, en effet !

-Alors j'vais y répondre, pour s'que t'as fait pour nous. D'ja, tu dois avoir envie d'savoir comment ça s'est passé s'te nuit ?

Remus hocha la tête.

-Bah, comme dans toute meute qui s'respecte, y'a un Alpha et un Omega. Toi t'es une pièce rapportée, l'dernier arrivé quoi. Alors du coup, ben fallait qu'tu trouves ta place dans l'groupe, c'est pour ça qu't'as plus morflé qu'les autres, mais t'inquiètes dont pas, on est tous passés par là ! Une fois qu'la hiérarchie est établie, bah les pleines lunes sont moins violentes. Faudrait pas qu'on soit trop abîmés, on pourrait pus travailler après.

C'était la première fois que Remus passait une pleine lune avec d'autres loups-garous, il découvrait donc lui -même comment ils se comportaient en meute.

Mais une question qui lui paraissait bien plus importante lui revint soudain :

-Et Hannah ? Qu'est ce qu'il ont fait d'Hannah ?

-La femelle qu'était avec toi ? Bah elle est partie avec Mait' Rogue.

-Oui, ça j'ai bien vu, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour elle, après ?

-D'après s'qui s'dit ici, quand un esclave fait pas l'affaire, on l'emmène s'batt'e cont' l'esclave d'une aut' famille à la pleine lune. Pi s'lui qui gagne a la vie sauve et il est vendu ailleurs. Les sorciers i s'aiment bien ça, i font des paris et tout.

Remus devint livide.

-Sirius Black n'autoriserait pas ça.

-Bah tu penses, il a pas vraiment l'choix, c'est ses parents qu'ont la main mise sur s'genre de truc.

-Comment savoir si elle s'en est sortie ? Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il posait la question.

-Ben ça, y'a pas moyen. Bon écoute, j'sais bien qu'c'est dommage, tout ça, mais t'sais s'que c'est hein ! T'en verras d'autres. En attendant t'as mieux intérêt d'dormir vite fait, parce que demain, faut r'tourner au boulot !

Sur ces dernières paroles, qui semblaient dénuées de toute empathie, le loup-garou se leva et laissa Remus seul, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

En réalité il était autant choqué par le détachement avec lequel cet esclave lui avait parlé, que le contenu même de ses informations. Il en était navré mais il comprenait mieux certaines idées reçues selon lesquelles les loups-garous seraient dénués de toute humanité.

Tandis que l'orage grondait dehors, en dépit de la fatigue, Remus fût hanté toute la nuit par la pensée d'Hannah. Il regrettait amèrement désormais de s'être disputé avec elle. Surtout qu'il savait au fond qu'elle avait raison. Malheureusement il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance le frustrait atrocement.

Néanmoins, le fait de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé à son amie lui permettait de s'offrir quelques espoirs. Peut être avait-elle gagné son combat. Peut être était-elle tombée dans une bonne famille. Peut être même avait-elle retrouvé son fils ! Il l'espérait sincèrement, et ce fut cette dernière pensée qui lui permit de ne pas sombrer dans le désarroi. Il fallait qu'il restât fort, envers et contre tout. Pour Dora, pour Teddy.

Le lendemain matin, Remus avait encore des douleurs un peu partout. C'est donc en allant chercher au plus profond de lui une lueur de courage qu'il arriva à se lever. L'association de la chaleur et de l'humidité était fort désagréable. Finir le chantier qu'il avait entamé sous ce climat ne le tentait guère. Encore moins dans l'état dans lequel il était, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. De plus, il craignait un nouvel affront avec Draco Malfoy.

Il arriva en retard devant le cabanon sur lequel il travaillait une pleine lune auparavant. Il se plongea avec acharnement dans sa tâche, essayant d'occuper son esprit autant que faire se peut afin de ne pas trop penser à Hannah.

Il commença, non sans amertume, à démonter toutes les planches qui lui avaient demandé tant de temps et d'efforts à poser. Puis il s'attela à tout reprendre depuis le début aussi consciencieusement que possible. Même s'il doutait fort que les critiques de Malfoy eurent été légitimes, il ne désirait absolument pas faire les frais de ses excès de rage ce jour-là.

Justement, en milieu de matinée, ce dernier fit irruption sur le chantier. Le cœur de Remus se serra quand il le vit approcher, une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Le loup-garou lui fit face en fermant les poings et le suivit du regard. Naïf mais pas idiot, il savait très bien que le maître charpentier prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui, qu'il l'avait pris en grippe.

Draco monta les quelques marches du cabanon. Il observa d'un œil faussement attentif les planches récemment posées. Il marqua un arrêt face au loup-garou, le fixant par dessus le bardage, profitant de sa position supérieure pour le regarder de haut.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de remettre ces planches à niveau ?

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je les ai toutes enlevées et reposées, selon vos ordres.

-C'est encore pire qu'avant...

Il frappa d'un grand coup de pied dans la première planche, qui vola dans les airs. Remus recula d'un pas pour l'éviter. Malfoy reprit en rugissant :

-Je t'avais dit de remettre ces maudites planches à niveau !

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour le lycanthrope ! Il n'était vraiment pas en condition pour se soumettre sagement devant ce sale gosse capricieux.

-J'ai fait ce qui m'a été demandé ! S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ce sont certainement les ordres ! Rétorqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Un rictus s'installa dangereusement sur le visage de Draco. C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, pousser l'esclave à la faute pour le corriger allègrement.

Le blond descendit les marches sans quitter le loup-garou des yeux. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, ses doigts jouant sur sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture de cuir. Inconsciemment et dans un souci d'instinct de survie probablement, Remus reculait face à son adversaire.

Malfoy stoppa, à quelques pas de sa proie et dégaina sa baguette, geste qui fit sursauter le loup-garou.

-Espèce de bâtard de chien galeux ! Enlève ta chemise, ordonna t-il.

Remus resta figé face à lui. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il était allé trop loin, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne voulait plus reculer.

-ENLEVE TA CHEMISE ! hurla son maître en le poussant violemment.

Les paroles d'Hannah résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il ne bougea pas.

-Je refuse.

Draco fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se jeter sur lui comme un lion enragé. Remus n'eut pas de mal à contrer l'attaque grâce à sa force de loup-garou. Il renversa le frêle garçon et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, dominant ainsi son adversaire. Il entreprit de lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Malfoy se débattait en l'insultant et en le menaçant. Le lycan réussit à s'emparer de l'arme et commença à battre son ennemi juré.

Draco se retourna et se mit à ramper, essayant d'échapper à son assaillant. Ses insultes laissèrent place à des appels au secours. Remus le rattrapa et laissa tomber sur lui une nouvelles pluies de coups. Il laissa toute sa frustration et sa rage s'exprimer dans ce geste. Toute l'injustice de sa situation, toute la tristesse de la perte d'Hannah, tout le manque de sa famille, toute la peur de l'incertitude de son avenir... Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît son bourreau déchu gémir avec force :

\- Pardon... Pardon...

Voilà qu'il implorait son pardon à présent. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment un lâche, pathétique. Remus estima après cela que cet être immonde avait reçu une assez bonne leçon et que son humiliation avait assez duré. Il se releva, assénant un dernier coup de pied dans l'abdomen de sa victime. Draco suffoquait en se tenant le ventre et en se tortillant par terre tel un ver.

Une voix retentit derrière eux. Une voix que tous deux connaissaient :

-Que se passe t-il ici ?

Draco sauta sur ses pieds, toujours hors d'haleine et plié en deux. Remus fit volte face pour se retrouver face à Severus Rogue. Le loup-garou profita de l'incapacité du maître charpentier à parler pour s'expliquer en premier :

-Maître Malfoy voulait me punir alors que j'ai suivi ses instructions à la lettre !

Le blond cracha en direction de l'esclave et, entre deux inspirations, menaça :

-On n'en restera pas là. J'aurai ta peau !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard à faire froid dans le dos avant de fuir en direction du manoir.

Severus le regarda partir, puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Remus. Avec une voix traînante qui lui était propre, il annonça :

-Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Visiblement, et contrairement à ce que Black a l'air de penser, tu es encore plus stupide que tes congénères.

Il marqua une pause et croisa les mains derrière son dos avant de reprendre :

-Tu viens de provoquer la personne la plus instable de cette propriété. Soit tu es inconscient, soit complètement idiot. Dans les deux cas, tu mérites presque le sort qu'il te réserve.

Remus le fixa avec un mélange de peur et de haine. Severus siffla entre ses dents :

-Je te conseille de baisser les yeux, loup. C'est toi qui t'es fourré dans ce pétrin alors ravale ton insolence ! Elle t'as posé assez de problèmes aujourd'hui.

Et le lycan s'exécuta.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, écoute-moi bien si tu veux survivre. Ne quitte pas la propriété. Si tu le fais, je ne pourrai plus rien pour ta misérable carcasse. Tu attends là, sans bouger, est-ce clair ?

Remus hocha la tête. Severus fit volte-face et prit la même direction que le maître charpentier un peu plus tôt. Toujours avec cette même impassibilité dont il avait fait preuve du début à la fin.

Les mains du loup-garou tremblaient violemment. Il savait que Draco Malfoy n'allait pas simplement laisser tomber. La suite des événements le rendait terriblement inquiet. À tel point qu'il regrettait presque son geste.

En revanche, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à Rogue. Il n'avait clairement pas l'air d'un homme compatissant. La froideur dans chacune de ses paroles ou de ses actions avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Il était extrêmement intimidant, et même si Remus ne l'avait jamais vu faire usage de la violence, il n'ignorait pas que c'était parce que personne n'osait se confronter à lui. Il imposait, par la peur qu'il provoquait, un respect naturel. Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin d'asseoir son autorité avec brutalité comme le faisait Malfoy.

Ce fut pour toutes ces raisons que Remus ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait réellement attendre ici, assis bien sagement sur les marches du cabanon, ou tenter de fuir pour sauver sa vie sans compter que quelqu'un d'autre le fît à sa place. Est-ce que Rogue avait vraiment prévu de le sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Ou allait t-il laisser Draco infliger à l'esclave la punition qu'il méritait, même si elle devait se révéler mortelle pour ce dernier ? Peut être avait-il menti au lycanthrope pour simplifier la tâche de son bras droit ? C'était tout à fait plausible. Après tout, il était évident que Rogue avait une aversion envers les loups-garous alors pourquoi l'aiderait-il lui, "Lunard", plus qu'un autre ? De plus, son sort pourrait servir d'exemple aux autres esclaves...

Remus estima qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de placer sa confiance envers le superviseur. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout ? S'il tentait de quitter la propriété, il serait retrouvé soit par Malfoy, soit par des patrouilleurs et il n'aurait alors définitivement plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Il resta donc là, assis sur les marches sous une chaleur étouffante, pris au piège, à attendre son sort.

Après presque une heure qui avait semblé une éternité pour Remus, il aperçut au loin trois silhouettes sur des balais qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Il se leva pour avoir une meilleure visibilité.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnut Malfoy accompagné de deux autres gardiens presque aussi sadiques que lui.

Il voulut courir, aussi vite que possible, mais ses jambes, paralysées par la peur, refusaient de lui obéir. La distance qui le séparait de son destin diminuait rapidement.

Il tremblait de tout son corps et cherchait frénétiquement et désespérément une quatrième silhouette : celle de Rogue. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent devant le loup-garou, qui, dans un élan de dignité se redressa et tenta, au prix d'un effort manifeste, de contrôler ses tremblements. Malfoy et ses acolytes descendirent de leurs balais et les laissèrent tomber à leurs cotés.

Draco planta ses yeux bleus glacials dans ceux d'ambres de Remus. Il savoura un instant ce moment, se délectant de la peur dans le regard de sa victime. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres et il sortit sa baguette. Sans laisser le temps au loup-garou de réagir, il lança un sort impardonnable.

Remus sentit une douleur lancinante parcourir chaque partie de son corps. Il serra les dents et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler. Néanmoins, ses jambes ne purent le supporter plus longtemps et il tomba à genoux. Lorsque l'Endoloris cessa enfin, il entendit les rires de ses tortionnaires. Malgré la chaleur insoutenable, il frissonna et des sueurs froides ruisselèrent sur son front et le long de son dos.

Malfoy lança un second sort. Des cordelettes jaillirent de sa baguette, allèrent s'enrouler rapidement autour des chevilles et de la bouche du loup-garou puis effectuèrent une danse aérienne pour finir par lui maintenir les poignets dans le dos.

Draco s'approcha, le regardant de haut, redressa le menton de son esclave avec la pointe de sa baguette afin de saisir son regard et lança avec un sourire pervers :

-On fait moins le malin, hein ?

Il tourna les talons en claquant des doigts. Ses deux complices saisirent l'esclave et le trainèrent derrière leur chef, qui se dirigeait à l'ombre d'un grand chêne aux branches basses, recouvert de barbe espagnole.

Une fois arrivés sous l'arbre aux allures féeriques, ils lâchèrent leur prisonnier dans la boue.

Remus était allongé là, face contre terre avec le sentiment d'être dangereusement vulnérable.

Malfoy fit apparaître magiquement une corde, dont il jeta une extrémité par dessus une branche et passa l'autre autour du cou du loup-garou. Les trois hommes exercèrent une traction qui souleva le lycanthrope de terre et l'un d'eux attacha le bout de la corde à une racine qui faisait surface.

Remus sentit une violente douleur autour de sa gorge. Bientôt, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus terre. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il se débattait comme un ver sur un hameçon, en vain. Il voulut hurler à l'aide, mais, outre son bâillon, le manque d'air également l'en empêchait. Sa vision se brouillait, entre autre à cause des larmes qui emplissaient petit à petit ses yeux jaunes.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ca ! Pas ici ! Il avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Retrouver sa famille. Rendre son épouse heureuse. Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un second enfant ? Emmener Teddy voir son premier match de Quidditch. Accompagner et rassurer son fils sur le quai 9 ¾. Le féliciter pour sa réussite aux ASPIC. Puis couler une retraite paisible avec Dora, sa Dora...

Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il finirait sa vie auprès de sa femme bien aimée, en ayant la chance de connaitre et de profiter de ses petits enfants... Jamais il n'aurait cru terminer comme esclave au fin fond de la Lousiane, périr aux mains d'un infâme tortionnaire narcissique. Loin des gens qui l'aimaient et qui ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il était devenu.

Les rires de satisfaction de ses bourreaux paraissaient de plus en plus lointains.

Ses pensées se tournèrent tout entières vers sa famille.

Soudain, le silence.


End file.
